Another chances
by field innocence
Summary: Itachi has a short life to live, but only a few certain people knows that. Now, how will he explain it to his fiancee with only two months before the wedding. With his burden, Itachi cause his life to be in danger which unfolded his secret. IxH Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is undecided, either oneshot or chapter story, I'm just letting you decide on this okay:)**

* * *

**Undecided**

She loved him and he loved her. But what lies beneath in one of those love made their wonderful love shatter into the ice cold of sorrow. Not only did their love turned stone but their new lives started a new beginning. Let us start after the broken shatter.

* * *

The broken heart woman lays down on her comfortable mattress, crying her dieing soul out of the faithful truth that she had received from her ex love.

"Oh god why?" she mumbled to herself, holding really tight to her soft pillow as the tears soaked it wet. Her eyes were fluffy red, as her cheek were beginning to be sticky after crying for so long, "Why?" she asked herself again.

Her love for him made her think of how hard it hurt deep in her heart. Showing her emotion made it even more harder to contain it all inside. Never shell it be restore, only to be kept lock away with the rest of her memories of him.

_'I loved you. You lie to me, how could you'_ in her thoughts, only question were continuing to grow, never finding a perfect answer to solve such a difficult complex. There, here, every where she turns there is always another unknown questions, "Please just tell," she said sobbing more and more. Her body beings to, not shiver but shake. Shaking of the ice cold loneliness that is now living inside of her. Soon her heart was taking in a even larger beating than it was, her soul is ending. The light that she has once knew, that would bring her eternal happiness is slowly fading away, along with her life.

Time.

Time is what she needed more but gave up, there is no time left for her so why continue to go. She has given him, her time but he did not, "I have given you enough" she breathed heavily under her soaked pillow. Slowly, closing her white lavender eyes, drowsy to even think anymore. She had tighten herself like a baby bird in her mother's egg, waiting for the day for it to be hatch.

"G-Good night,"

* * *

The depress man had enough of his pain, that was slowly dissolving him, his heart was making it difficult for him to breath right. In sometime, he thought he heard a crack, not the area around him but the sad lonely, cold sorrow in his heart.

He thought he was going insane because of the pain he brought to his only true love. His mind was killing him, his tears was showing guilt and regrets. His body began to shiver in agony and fear.

His head began spinning uncontrollably, maxly unable to keep balance of his two legs.

"AH!!" he screamed in his dark room, tighten his head while spinning until he landed on his soft bed.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly on his bed, tears starts to fall from his dark eyes that showed the guilt and pain.

His memories began to come in mind.

_**"I love you"**_

_**"I love you too"**_

_**"I can't stop thinking of you"**_

_**"I can't either"**_

_**"You are my world and if we last very long, than I'll ask you to marry me"**_

_**"Really!?"**_

_**"Yes because you mean everything to me"**_

Hasn't he caused enough pain in her life, what more could he do. Nothing would replace the terrible destruction that he had put on her.

"I needed you," he said under the cover of his sheets, "You were gone for too long and I needed to kill the time," he cried out the reason for his action.

Maybe he should of waited and just be happy that she'll return for him. How foolish can he be, how pathetic could he be.

Love, it got the best of him, but now its all gone. His heart have been shatter like a broken glass, so hard to repair back. Thousands of sharp crystal glass laying down the floor with their pointy tips waiting to be pick up and put away.

Thats how his heart is, waiting to be put away and maybe one day the pain will go away with it. But right now, the pain is giving him what he deserve, the horrible taste of guilt.

"You deserve better and I deserve whats coming to me. Its all my fault," he told himself before fading into his sleep, but he kept repeating the four words, "Its all my fault. Its all my fault. Its a my fault. Its all my fault," than later, his mind shut off.

* * *

As years went by, not a single word were heard from the two ex-lover, they lived their separate lives. 

The woman found herself in love to a very kind and loyal man. She became happy about her love, such a wonder life she had, forgetting about her past. It surprise her that she could love again, since what happened to her long ago but it doesn't matter anymore. The past was the past and its time to move on.

As the man found nothing more than lovers, nothing to do with love, but just some time to be love. One by one, he played with their hearts and leaving them with a broken one. He would sometime think of the past as he continue dating his lovers. His thought wouldn't leave him since that day but he found a way to ignore it. But deep down he was slowly dying but it doesn't matter, to him, he is already dead inside. No emotion to show just a fake.

Destiny had a surprise to show as these two ex-lover would meet again, but in a shocking way. Maybe fate is giving them one more chance or maybe fate is trying to tell us what would happen when you make one mistake and to see the consequences for it.

* * *

So yeah im ending it here, this came to me after listening to, to many depress music. Than this pop on to my mind. So yeah, either you want it continue or not. Review!


	2. Your day

**A/N: Okay I'm contiue this Fic. So yeahXD. Hope you all enjoy it because I have big plans on this one. Anyways, this will start a few years after the two couple broke up(you all know who already) there will be some ooc and some other stuff. The age will be obvious. I guess thats it, enough of this, hope you all enjoy!!**

* * *

**Ch.1**

The morning sun had rise up to shine on this glorious day, but there are other who doesn't like this part of this day.

The sun glared toward the eyes of a spiky raven hair man, his eyes felt pain from staring on the sun's light, "Damn it!" he cover his eyes from the light as his movement woke up the person that was laying next to him on his bed.

She was a bit drowsy from sleeping with the man who took her last night, "Huh...Sasuke your awake," she rubbed her green eyes while getting slightly up.

Sasuke got up by the annoying call of the woman behind him, "Yeah, why," he said getting up and putting his pants on, to leave out of the room, but after having his pants on a piece of or paper fell down on the bed. Being lift by the pink hair woman as she took awhile to read it since he eyes are just barely awake to this new day.

"Whats this?" she said as she open it and read it, "No way. Sasuke are you..." before she could finish her sentences he interrupted her.

"No I'm not going to that stupid party," than he headed in the bathroom to wash himself, but before fully in Sakura spoke, "What? Why? Its going to be huge," she smiled

"So," he said before shutting the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hinata! Wake up sister," said a very excited, young tomboy girl, with white eyes as all her family had inherited. She knocked at her older sister door while shouting, "Come on!"

"Hanabi calm down," said a 21st year woman, preparing herself for her birthday, the one day she turns into a full woman. She opened her door and saw her cheerful little sister with her bright smile, "Okay I'm ready," she said walking out.

"Great! Let go eat your 21st birthday breakfast," she instantly, without letting her older sister to speak, grabbed her hand and drag her down to eat.

Down the family table, waited a very bright man around his forty, sitting on his big comfortable chair. Awakes for his oldest daughter to appear down to eat.

"Dad!" the man faced to see his two lovely daughter, "Good morning Hanabi, Hinata," he got up and gave a soft kiss on both of his sweet daughters foreheads.

They sat down and ate their breakfast, once they all were done, Hinata spoke, "Father are you coming to the party tonight,"

"Why of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Since I know who is hosting for you," he than gave a smile.

Hinata stared at her father curiously, '_ok_' she said in her though.

"Anyways, we are off," said the young woman as she grabbed her older sister arm again.

"Wait, let me get my stuff," she said.

"To bad, because we already have everything plan for you today, so you wouldn't be needing anything, except for your clothes to cover you. But even that you don't really need anyways. So come on," Hanabi dragged her older sister out of the house and into the limo. In the limo were every close friends of Hinata inside, having a bright smile on their faces.

"W-What are you guys doing here!" her eyes widen in shock.

"Come Hinata, we are here to help you get ready for tonight," said a woman with two bun as her hair style.

"True! We are going to make this birthday a blast!" said another woman, having a long blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh I can't wait for tonight, I'm so excited!" smiled the woman with four spiky pigs tail hair, but she looked tough out all of them.

"Yeah! This going to be the birthday party that you'll never forget Hinata," Hanabi stared at Hinata with a grin on her face.

Hinata observe her friends and notice that they knew some that that she doesn't and she'll find out later tonight. Until than, she'll spend her time with her close friends.

**Later tonight(Time skip at night to Hinata's party)**

The night was looking bright, there were thousand of colorful balloons, named "Happy Birthday" light were flashing around the mansion. Expensive cars, butlers, maidens and beautiful designs inside the hug house. Food were place on the table, also the gifts were place on the special, main table for the guest of honor.

"Oh isn't this fun Sasuke," Sakrua held close to her date for this special night, she wore her nice pinkish dress, for Sasuke obvious.

"I can't believe I'm here," he said dull and annoyed by the people that surrounded his space, he would of been doing something important but instead he is in this lame party that he was personally invited to come for a special someone. Strange as it is, he never met his girlfriend before and he is here celebrating her birthday, 'He is going to pay for making to come' he said in his mind.

"Come on Sasuke, let go in and congratulate him," Sakura pulled her date inside the mansion and was amaze by all the bright lights and people, "Isn't amazing Sasuke," she said surprise how much money it was spend for this special night, she was a slight jealous to who ever this girl birthday was. Everything looked perfect and dashing. Almost look like she was in a real life ball.

"Its alright. I guess," he said caring less what this place look like, all he wants is some quiet around his space. And he isn't getting none tonight.

"Well well, so you actually came, kinda surprise you came to his girlfriends birthday party," said a man around Sasuke age, but he looked more like a quiet and lazy side. With his spike pigs tail hair style, he was more smarter than he looks.

"What do you want, surprise that you show," Sasuke looked away when Shikamaru came with a smile on his face.

"Just here to see how this goes, since this isn't going to be just a birthday party, once he announce his gift to her," he gave a smirk to Sasuke, Shikamaru knew about Sasuke past and whom he was dating before all this girls he has now, also he knows that Sasuke doesn't know the man who he is dating is really Hinata. Sasuke true love, _'This is going be interesting'_ he said in his thought.

"Yeah," Sasuke still didn't care whatever gift that guy gives to his girlfriend, just as long Sasuke gets out of here.

While Sasuke and Sakura walks around to find the host of this party, the birthday girl came in, along with her friends. They all came out of the limo, with their glamorous dresses and wonderful make-up, they were the center of attention around the crowed.

But far up inside the mansion, stared the host of the party, along with his friend by his side, "She is here, so are you going down,"

"Of course, I just need one more thing," he said manly, turning to pick up his gift to her, "She'll love it," his friend said.

"Yes, everything will be perfect,"

"But what about Sasuke?"

"He won't do anything, instead he'll watch. She loves me and I love her, I know her more than he ever did, beside she gave me her words that nothing will ever separate us and I mean nothing,"

"Alright than"

"Good. Now let go, the show must go on"

They walked down stair toward the party and saw the guest of honor.

Hinata had her gorgeous smile, remind her of her kind mother, she saw her father and Neji. Today seem so good to be true, everyone that she knows are here to her party. It felt so good that she shad one tear coming down from her lavender eye, but she quickly wipe it out before anyone saw it.

"Hinata come!" shouted her cute young sister, Hanabi waved a single to Hinata to come to the main area of the house.

Hinata walked toward her sister, while walking through, she waved to everyone as she walked by. Giving them hand shake, some thank you, hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"And there goes the guest of honor herself," Shikamaru gave a slight smile right through Sasuke. Sakura saw her and waved to her, while Sasuke just took a quickly glance back to see, but what he saw didn't quite what he expected.

"Impossible," he mumbled, before he fully turned to see her again, she was gone. The crowds were blocking his view from her and couldn't come close, since there were to many people surrounding him, _'Damn it'_ it was to hard.

Than Shikamaru chuckled, "Whats wrong Sasuke, surprise to see her,"

"You knew," Sasuke got frustrated at Shikamaru and at this stupid party. Sakura didn't listen to their conversation since she was to drawn by the attention of the birthday girl.

"Well kinda," he drank a sip of his soda.

"What do you mean _**kinda**_," Sasuke gave one of his family evil glare toward his friend. Having two fist on his side tighten them hard, getting ready to punch him for not telling him anything.

"What does it matter to you, since it was you who drove her away in the first place. Beside she is happy this way," Shikamaru walked away from his friend having his cup on his right hand, he was true, he said what he needed to be said. Watching the new Hinata like this brought proud ness in his heart, Hinata wasn't like this before, after her and Sasuke broke up, Hinata lost hope and determination to move on. Ino try her best to help Hinata which brought him into Hinata life. Shikamaru love Ino and would do anything to make her happy, so it was him to help Sasuke to stay until the main event come. So he did, in return will bring joy in Ino face 'I win again'

Sasuke watched his friend leave him with an angering hate inside of him. Than suddenly the light went off, darkness was every where around the place, the only light shown were the night stars. The curtain opened, showing every sparkles bright stars, what made it even more romantic was the big hollow full moon. It was perfect.

Everyone went silent, Hinata stared around and saw the man of her life walked toward the window, coming close to the full moon curtain. She felt a warm feeling inside, while all her friends giggled.

"Thank you all for coming. All I can say is Happy birthday to my sweet love, Hinata Hyuuge!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear him, than soon everyone clapped.

"Yes, tonight you are the age of 21, and hopefully tonight you would take my gift," Hinata's heart was going fast speed, getting the chill but remain calmed and waited after her love finish his speech.

"Hinata, may please come and stay be my side," he reach his arm toward his love.

Hinata felt shy but didn't care since this is her time, all her friends were behind her, also her father watched her. She gave a hug to her young sister before walking slowly to him.

Sasuke was in the crowd, with his eyes widen, his heart was also speeding fast. So here she was, with him, happy. He wanted to leave but his body wouldn't move, he felt a needle hit his heart, bump harder and faster. Watching in shock.

Once Hinata walked up to her love, she slightly blushed by all the stares, but she kept her eyes to him only.

"Hinata I love you and I want to be with you forever, so I only ask for one thing," he gently grabbed her right hand and went down with one knee. Hinata heart felt like it was about to burst, she wanted to scream out of surprise.

"Will you become my beautiful bride and marry me, Itachi Uchiha?" he than pulled out a very small, dark purple soft box and open it slowly, showing a rare diamond ring inside.

* * *

**Thats damn rightXP I'm ending it right here. Yup is Itachi!!! Itachi! Man I love him so much...hummmm maybe i should make this a itachi/hinata ne. Well i dont know, let hear what you all have to hear! hahahaha, you all have to wait until i finish the next chapter, well please review please! Tell me if you all like ok:)Review and maybe i just might surprise you all hehehe **

**Je ne! **


	3. Your choice

**A/N: Thank you all for all your wonderful review. To be honest I was surprise and laughing from all the reviews. It was pretty funny how you all found out it was Itachi and not Naruto!!!XD Well now you know huh. Well in this one, there will be some spelling error becuz my damn marcosoft doesn't works so I try to spell the words correctly as best as I can, so please don't blame me. Anyways lets find out if Hinata said "Yes" or "No" like I said, I will surprise you all and show you how this story will end.**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Hinata slightly gasp at the size of the rare diamond ring. It sparkles as the hollow moon shine on it, making it sparkle more on her sweet lavender eyes, 'Its beautiful' she said in her mind.

Every person in the mansion were also surprise at the size of the engagement ring. _'Wow' 'Amazing' 'Beautiful'_ 'Its hug' everyone wanted a pieces of the fine jewel, mostly the woman wanted more.

Even Sasuke was shock at the ring, surprised that his brother could spend that much since he hardly spent anything for himself at all. So much have change Itachi, the house, party and the ring. Was it because of Hinata? He couldn't blame him; Sasuke would have done the same thing. Drawn to a woman like her, how could you resist, 'But still. Why did he brought me here. To show off at me. Well if that is the case than he got another thing coming' Sasuke started walks close to the soon to engage couple. Walking threw tones of people in front of him, searching for something to prevent this.

Shikamaru walked up behind his girlfriend, giving her a giggling snuggle, "So did he stay," asked the blond hair woman.

"Of course he did," he said kissing her sweet cheek.

"Good, so -kiss- where -kiss- is he," Shikamaru sigh in a slight surprise to see Sasuke coming close to the stage.

"There," he said staring at Sasuke, Ino follow the direction of her lover eyes and saw the raven hair man, walking toward the couple, _'Oh no, he is walking to Itachi. No! This must not be ruin. Whatever your planning Sasuke it won't work_' Ino glare furious at the young Uchiha as she silently whisper to her lover ears, ordering him to stop sasuke immediately.

Quickly Shikamaru ran threw the people as fast as he can. As he reached to Sasuke, Ino ran to Itachi's close friend, "Kisuma,"

The huge blue man looked down at Ino as she just saw something horrifying, "Ino, whats the rush," he asked.

"It's Sasuke. I think he is going to do something. Look," Ino pointed at Sasuke and Shikamaru location. It was seem to his eyes that Shikmaru grabbed Sasuke arms and holding him from moving any closer to the stage.

Kisuma quickly ran up to them while Ino stayed behind, 'Hurry Kisuma' she said in her thought.

As Sasuke struggled from Shikamaru grasp, Kisuma was able to come in time to pulled Sasuke away from the crowd as he fully covered his mouth before he shouts anything out. As this was happening, Itachi waited patiently for Hinata decision.

Even though it's have been more than thirty second, Hinata took her time to think. She took one glance toward the crying crowd as she smiled brightly. There she saw her sister, father, Neji, Temari, Ten-ten and..._'where is Ino'_ she looked around rapidly, searching for her closest friend, hoping to catch her smile before she gives her answer to her love. But she was nowhere to be found. Until she found her looking into a different direction, she instantly follow her stare...

_'W-What is he doing here'_ she looked shock and stun. Has he come for her or has he remembered that her birthday was today? Which is it?

Hinata looked down upon Itachi eyes and saw Sasuke reflection, _'No! He is gone. He lie to me. Never again I'll go back'_ she shook her head while her eyes were shut.

Everyone were puzzle at Hinata's disturbances. Most of them thought, that was her answer "**no**". Most of them were just confused. While the other thought, that she is having a hard time to thing straight. Whatever it is, she better think fast.

Itachi stared at Hinata's face patiently, for he had waited this long to make this day come true and it almost did, "H-Hinata," he words woke up Hinata's mind and gazes into Itachi dark eyes.

Staring into those innocence lavender eyes made Itachi thought back many years ago, the day his father left something behind, to him as a kid...

"**Live life to its fullest, my son**"

At first he thought it was pointless, but the day he met Hinata, he finally did understand his father words, _'Yes father, I will live my life to its fullest'_

He than gently rubbed Hinata hand and asked her again but silently only for her to hear, "Will you marry me Hinata?"

_'Come on Hinata, just say it already'_ Ino couldn't take the suspension. The waiting is killing her, she just wanted Hinata and Itachi to be happy and live happy also. For as long he could live.

Sasuke struggled to get free from the big guy arms but only to seem to be more difficult and complicated, "Stop struggling Sasuke. You'll be free soon," said Shikamaru.

Underneath those hands, that covered his mouth, Sasuke growled at him while staring Hinata and Itachi, _'Is she going to say it. Oh god please, don't!_' he than quickly shut his eyes tight, preventing himself from watching the sigh he so long to see himself in it but didn't.

Hinata heard Itachi calm voice from under her head, looking down and staring back to Sasuke, she had finally made her decision, _'I have to, I'm sorry but I have to. Beside, I have no other choices left'_

She than smiled toward the crowd brightly and back to Itachi, "Itachi..."

"Come on" Ino said quietly.

_'Please make this happpen. For him'_ Kisuma said in his mind.

_'Say it Hinata!_' Hanabi felt like she was about to burst from the silancness.

_'I hate this, someone! Anyone! Get me out of here!_' Sasuke mind felt like it was about to pop and going crazy.

"...Yes Itachi. I will marry you" she than gave a slight giggling, _'there I said it'_

Itachi heart than calmed down from the waiting and smiled bright of happiness and joyness. For the first time in his life, he was fully happy. Happiness full his heart and was dancing in it. He felt flying creature sparking everywhere in his stomach, singing him a wonderest song. Everyone in the room roar in excitement.

"**Yes" "Yeah" "Go guys" "Now off to the wedding" "To the new couple" "Splendid" "How wonderful**"

Finally Itachi got up from his knee and took off the ring from the box and carefully slide it in Hinata's finger. Perfect.

"Finally," Ino heart also slowed down, "She said yes. Isn't it great Shika!" She gave him a comfortable hug and a kiss.

Kisuma let the younger Uchiha free from his grasp, "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but its my duty," he said kindly.

"Damn," he mumbled, feeling the red marks left on his face, rubbing his face to clean it off.

As everyone cheered toward the couple, Itachi gave a single to Kisuma, allowing him to do the next step. Kisuma nobbed and pulled out his device to call someone from outside of the building to start the other "**surprise**"

"Got it," said a blond man, with half of his hair coving his eye and as a pig tail. Standing next to him is his partner with a light red-ish hair.

"Alright! Let start yeah,"

"Whatever,"

"Whats wrong, jealous that he chose my gift and not yours, yeah,"

"Just shut up and fire the damn thing already!"

"Gezz calm down yeah,"

"FIRE!" said the man with red-ish hair and a very plane face. Lighting up the surprise object, the blond one glared at him, "What hell that was my job, you stole my lines also,"

"If I were you I would get out of here quick," he said stepping a few step away from the area.

"Oh right,"

Back in the party, Itachi recived a thumbs up from Kisuma sending him a message. Itachi nobbed than turned Hinata toward the big glass window, faceing the shine bright stars out. She was amaze of all the star but was confuse when Itachi covered her eyes, "Itachi w-what are you doing," she asked while being blind by her loves palms.

"Shhh, I have another surprise for you so keep your eyes close until I give you the word," he said whispering behind her ears.

"Ok," she replied back with smile.

Than suddenly the audiance looked up at all the blue sparkle sky, nothing out the ordinary. Until second later, a small shooting fire was heading up so high that onces its exploes,it turned into rain fire. But what made it more beautiful, the firework spell out **"I"** soon after another firework was shot hitting a few yeards away from the first one, spelling out "**U".** All the people became more courious and surprise, their eyes were only at the delight enterainment of the fireworks.

Than finally the the other rocket was fire up, below between the first two firework and thats when everyone got the message.

Itachi finally softly open Hinata's eyes, giving her the sight to see the amazing wonderful gift that she ever seen.

She carefully said the fireworks up at the blue stars outside, "I...Love ...You," his finally gift to her. The last shot was shape as a heart. To show everyone that he truely and always love her and only her.

"I love you Hinata," he gave her a hug from her back as she could never take her eyes from the sky. All this was for her, her heart was full of love and kindness that she never felt before. Its as if she was truely in Heaven, srrarounded by an angel. All she wanted to do, at that moment, is to let everything out, let her tears of joy free and with out knowing it, she did.

Sasuke was feeling to many emotions at the moment, sad, angry, jealousy, guilt and there was even his couriosty, _'How!? When? Why? Where? H-He always gets everything. God why did you made him the special one and not me. Are you punshing me! Since when did he ever became like this anyways. He wasn't always like this before, no. What is he planning?'_ Sasuke mind was going wild, sworling around with unanswer question. Asking himself for a reasonable purppose for Itachi being like this. Sasuke knew Itachi before, since they were kids, Itachi was nothing more than a lifeless, careless, dull, angry, solid person. _'What happen to you after I left'_ he asked himself before Ino inturrpted him.

"Hey Sasuke watch this," she said giving a grin.

"Hinata what wrong,"

"oh it...," but before she could say anything else, someone from the audiance shout a word out.

"**KISS! KISS! KISS!"** than suddenly everyone started to say the same thing. It true, the new couple should kiss, after being purpose. Why not see it right now.

Than Itachi gave a small smile toward Hinata but before he was able to kiss her, Hinata instantly gave him a direct kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. Itachi was surprise at the kiss but was more please by her lips.

"**Hooray!!"** they all clap, cheer and shout at the couple.

"Damn you Ino," Sasuke glared at the woman who shouted at the couple for the "kiss"

"There is no way your going to ruin Itachi and Hinata relationship Sasuke. I have worked to hard to get Hinata where she is now. So back off and go back to where you were before," she was a bit aggrsive toward the Uchiha boy, glaring him back.

"And what if I refuse," he said smirking at her.

"Oh trust me, you will," she than smiled while having her arms crossed.

"What make you so sure anyways,"

"You'll have no choice to do so,"

"Says you,"

"I know better than you,"

"How do you know?"

"Believe me, I know alot more about Itachi than you ever had," she than walked away putting her arms around her loves, waving back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was ferious and confuse, "More than me. What does she know," he said. Turing to see the horror of the sight, Hinata and Itachi engaged. He wonders how did this whole things started, "Its all my fault,"

* * *

**So tell me what you think. You like, yes on the next ch. Itachi will have a talk with his brother, some brotherly moment don't you agreed. Yes I made Kisuma ooc but thats how he is, so deal with it. Oh and please leave good review not flames DX I hate those. Since I been feeling bad, I actually had the spirit to finish this. At least something still work. So i'm taken!!! So is Itachi and HInata!! **

**Je ne!!**


	4. Your change

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Your change**

As soon the main event ended, Itachi and Hinata were surrounded by all the guests in the party, it was hard for them to talk to each one at the same time.

"Please, please. One at a time," said the engaged woman, calming every person around her, taking all her space.

**"Hey Hinata let me see the ring!"**

**"Yeah, lets see that diamond"**

**"Oh I want to see it"**

**"Me too,"**

Practically every woman in the party wanted a piece of the diamond. Who could blame them? After all, diamonds are girls best friend.

"A-Alright, just please calm down," Hinata brought up her marriage finger, showing every woman her boundary to her future husband. A very collectable piece you could say, a rare thing like that could only be given to a very special person. Thankfully, Hinata is that special person.

As Hinata showed her expensive ring, Itachi left right out from the roaring crowed, taking the chance to talk to his younger brother. He scan the area only to find his trusted and loyal servant, "Kisame,"

"Yes Mr.Uchiha," saying his name politely, he's been doing it since Itachi was only a child, hire by Itachi's father to watch over him. Since then, he had gained Itachi trust and respect.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes I have Sir. I saw him just outside of the building, I believe to get some fresh air,"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome Sir," Kisame bow before Itachi left, in search of his only living relative that he has right now.

Out of the building, it was freezing cold as ice. You could see your own breathe as you take air within your lungs. Hardly anyone was out, so it wasn't that difficult for Itachi to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Itachi stood right behind his young and yet only brother back.

"What?" he said coldly, giving a disturbing tone toward his older brother that would sound like a sleeping dog who was just got disturbs from his nap.

Itachi felt startle by Sasuke tone, apparently it would be the other way around but this time it was Sasuke who sound disturbed. Even with his new big change, Itachi could feel himself over the edge by Sasuke voice.

"Come inside," he said coldly also, glaring at Sasuke raven hair. If Sasuke chose to come, things would be a lot easier for Itachi but if he make the wrong choice, Itachi would have a big break down.

"Why?" he said turning to stare at the man who asks his ex hand in marriage unexpected in front of him.

"Listen, I want to introduce you to my fiancée since our parents aren't here right now to give me their blessing. At least I will have yours," he than shock himself and Sasuke by showing a glance of a human smile. Sasuke stared at him confused, his smile looked normal, a rare thing to look at also. Never in his life, would Sasuke ever see Itachi face like this. It showed emotion, human emotion to be exact.

"What has happen to you, Itachi?" Sasuke couldn't understand his brother, well he never did in his life but after the proposal and the human smile, Sasuke must find what has changed his old hatred brother to this new normal one that is standing right in front of him.

"I have to admit, I have change over the years since you left. Going threw a lot of therapy and counseling I had finally saw all the wonderful life that I have mistakenly ignored. Including you, Sasuke," Itachi slowly walked right by Sasuke, staring at night light that were suddenly on once their conversation started.

Sasuke raise one of his eye brow, unwilling to believe that Itachi could change like this so easily by therapy and counseling. It was impossible to understand also. Because back than, Itachi hated help from others especially people who try to help him. Eventually they stopped and allow Itachi to work by himself. Those were the time when Sasuke was just a kid, all the way up to the age, when he was able to move out on his own.

"Are you sure that's it," he said.

"Of course," Itachi said calmly.

"Itachi I had knew you for almost my whole life. Seriously, what made you change... Was it because of Hinata?" Saying her name made him feel guilt and sorrow. Sasuke didn't wanted to bring her up but it was the only thing he could think of, of the moment.

"I met her a year after you left, since than, she and I had gotten close. Eventually we became lover and now soon to be newly weds," Itachi gave a slight chuckle.

"Your lying," he said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Itachi than gave a confusing look at Sasuke, wondering what he means, he did not lie about meeting Hinata. It was all true.

"Like I said, I have known you for almost the rest of my life, I think your cable of not changing so damn easily," he said.

Every word he said is true; Itachi couldn't change so easily even with help. If only Sasuke stay with Itachi for only those past years, he would of understand but he didn't. Instead he pack his thinks and left on his own, without such a goodbye word to him. Itachi couldn't blame for Sasuke departure, even himself would of leave but he couldn't.

"Just come inside," was all Itachi said before heading in the huge party, where it was warmer and comfortable. Full of wild people and services, a perfect party that should have.

With the money spend for this expensive party, everything looked perfect, for a special day.

"Hinata," said the host of party, walking to his love and giving her a nice kiss on the lips. Sasuke stopped for a moment, watching at the couple giving each other lips action right in front of him. He turned his face, ignoring their love moment; he wanted to vomit so badly that being outside sounded better than in.

"Itachi where have you be..." before Hinata was able to finish her last word from her mouth, she saw the man that broke her heart many years ago, standing right by her love. She stared at him for a brief moment before Itachi snap her mind back to reality.

"I left to bring Sasuke," he said as he gave a smile at her. A smile became common for Hinata since she was the only one who he smiles at all the time since they met. So it was a rare thing to see mostly.

"S-Sasuke," she said before gulped her throat. She couldn't move, she still had this bizarre feeling whenever he is around her. It scared her more, her heart suddenly feels over the edge of destruction again.

"Yes, it's Sasuke. Nice to meet you," he said coldly, glaring at her evilly. It's like da-sj-vu again, but only this time, their introduction was different. Hard to believe she could fall in love again and for him, desire her so badly.

Hinata turned to face Itachi with sorrow eyes, than gently shook her head. Giving Itachi a sign for disapproval. As much she wanted to make Itachi happy, she couldn't go threw of meeting his brother. Her heart just didn't seem to be fully healed yet. So she started to walked away, leaving a confuse and yet an angry Sasuke.

"What the hell just happen?" he said aggressively glaring at Itachi. Sasuke didn't expect this to happen, let alone leaving without saying a word to him.

"She isn't ready yet?" he said softly as he kept his eyes at Hinata. He knew of Hinata's broken heart from his young brother. She told him everything and yet he couldn't stay mad at Sasuke. For Hinata he would do anything, just like she did to him.

"So you know,"

"Yes," than he turn to face his brother.

"How long?"

"Pretty long,"

"Which is?"

"Does it matter, just be happy that I didn't beat the hell out of you for hurting her," he than again smiled at Sasuke.

"Humph. Knowing you, of course you would of no matter what,"

"Well I'm not. Am I,"

"Whatever," as they had their moment, a strange dark figure was hiding right by the two brothers. The figure stayed a few feet away listening to their conversation, hoping nothing goes wrong, so far everything is going fine.

As time went by, Itachi took out another invitation to Sasuke, "What?" he asked.

"Read it," he said as he handed an white envelop. First Sasuke hesitated before taking the card but grabbed it.

Gently he opened the envopl and read the cover. It was crave with gold color and the designed looked fancy and lavish. There he read the cover:

_Your Invited!_

Sasuke stared at Itachi than back at the card, also he hesitated to open the card itself, fear to read the rest of the card, but did anyways to get rid of the pressure.

What he read was what he fear from the moment he read the cover of the card. Silently he read the first part of the card:

_"You are happily invited to Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuge wonderful wedding. Come and celebrate these two newly wed"_

Suddenly Sasuke closed both his eyes and the invitation. Not wishing to read more of the information that was written.

"What's wrong?" Itachi thought his brother would show some emotion to the invitation but he was wrong.

"I'm not coming," he said, handing back the invitation. But surprisely Itachi refuse to take it back, even though he forcely try to give it back, Itachi didn't want to take it back.

"Keep it. I want you to be my best man for my wedding, so don't lose it," he said keeping his hands away from the card.

"Well I won't have time..."

"Well you just have to make time. I want you to be there Sasuke,"

"In two mouths,"

"Yeah,"

"Doesn't it sound too soon?"

"It doesn't really matter, I just want to be with Hinata forever, and that should be enough reasons for us to be together forever,"

"I still think it's too soon,"

"Think what you want, I'm marrying her,"

"Go ahead than. Do it now if you want to be with her so much. Do it,"

"Calm down Sasuke, I can't just marry her right now,"

"You surely propose to her so easily, than why not marry her now,"

"Dang what wrong with you,"

"I'm fine, fuck. It you who is the problem,"

"Me! What did I do!," than suddenly Itachi voice became high.

"You fucken took the woman that I love..."

"Yours! If I recall, she wasn't yours when I first found her, so stop your foolishness!" the more Itachi got angry, the more his voice became loud, almost loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What foolishness! It's you who is acting weirdly ever since this stupid party started. So it's you who should stop acting so ridiculous!"

"Now I'm ridiculous! Damn you Sasuke! All I'm trying to do is be a good brother to you before I..." before Itachi could finish his sentences, someone's hand had covered his mouth roughly before saying another word.

"Mr. Uchiha pleases not in front of the guests," he said right behind Itachi's ear, having his other arm around his waste.

Itachi stared around the area, noticing hundreds of eyes staring at him strangely; even Sasuke stared at Itachi strangely.

Once Itachi calmed, Kisame let him lose from his puff arms. Itachi have to admit, Kisame is the strongest person he had even encounter, not doubt about.

As the music came back and the guests went back to their fun, Itachi immediately walked away from Sasuke, leaving him alone surround by unknown people. Sasuke wondered in his thought more on about Itachi. He knew Itachi couldn't of change so easily. He knew the real Itachi is still living; he never left in the first place. So what's up with the new appearance, 'What are you up to Itachi,' than his thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sasuke!" said the pink-hair woman, the girl he came here in the first place, awhile back he forgot about her but she show up and had to give her a ride back.

Meanwhile, Itachi roughly opened his room, breathing heavily and was closes enough to fall on his knee but landed on a soft comfortable chair.

"Here Sir," said the concern man as he handed a glass clear water to his boss.

"T-Thanks," he said before drinking the whole glass.

The room was dark, hardly any lights were seen in the room only from one lamb that was on a table. Also there was no sound from the room Itachi had, it was silence for a brief second before Itachi was startle by another voice from the shadow.

_"Sasuke left,"_

"Let him," Itachi knew the person even though it stand in the shadows, including Kisame knew the person.

_"Allow me to assist you"_

"I don't want to force him to do anything. I want him to come on his free will,"

_"But the day is very special to you. So he must come,"_

"Yes I want him to come but he must do this on his own,"

_"Allow me to help him than,"_ Itachi sigh from the though of the help from this person.

"Don't tell him, not yet,"

_"I won't. I kept my promise this long and I'm attempt to keep it this long until the times comes,"_

"Good,"

_"What about the party?"_

"I'll be right down in a few moment, just give me time to relax for a bit,"

_"Alright than,"_ the person soon headed out from the room and back to the party, enjoying the rest of the show. While Itachi stayed up having deep thoughts and perhaps some doubts about the wedding.

_'Please give more time, I want everything to turn out perfect before the times comes,'_ he said in his mind before heading down at the party and continuing the show.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, leave review, no flames:) Bye**


	5. Your apperance

**A/N: Alright everyone, if you haven't heard than go and read my profile, it says it there, why I haven't updated. If you don't care than don't bother.**

Storyline: This part has time going back in time, Itachi seeing Hinata for the first time. Also Itachi is 19, Hinata is 16 and Kisame 34(I just guessed on that). Itachi acts different and Hinata acts careless and accept anything.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Your apperance**

* * *

**Its been a month since Hinata had any fresh air, considering the fact that her heart has gone threw much, she needed something to get her mind out of the old love that she had. **

**'Walking will do me good. Maybe the park. Good idea, the park is quiet and has a lot of air,' talking to herself in her thought, preparing to off to see the sight of the city main fresh place.**

**'Run, run, run. Its good they say, you'll get better they say. All I feel are the pain on my legs, damn him' Itachi had his schedule appoints to do and running in the park was one of them. For about an hour.**

**"Kisame," he said running side by his caretaker, who is also running with him, the company though.**

**"About 15 more minute sir,"**

**"About?"**

**"Now 15 minute," he said jogging along side with his young master. Springing their legs for 45 minute, Kisame seemed tired also, doing this part of the exercise on schedule. Still, it wasn't his position to say any thing, it was required.**

**After a whole hour passed, Itachi got furious for the weak legs he feels at the moment, "If there was a time I could hurt someone for making doing this, I will indeed hurt that person. You hear me," he said exhausted out of his breath.**

**"Loud and clear sir," Kisame also was weak from his legs and exhausted.**

**"Good, now go fetch us some drink," he said as he lay down by a shading tree. **

**Kisame nobbed, than immediately left to get some beverage for both of them.**

**Leaving for a minute, Itachi felt the cold breeze air, flashing right threw his stiff and sweaty hair. He enjoys the park's quietness. Less things to think about, less problems to deal with. It was like a heavenly beautiful garden. Also, what made it look like paradise was the perfectly shape bridge, build across on the park's lake. Which was few feet away from him.**

**With the wonderful sense of the clear lake, Itachi shifts his head toward the lake, where the bridge was standing there. Setting a amazing picture within his black eyes, but as he observe the bridge from his position he notice something.**

**Something had caught his curious eyes, the scene was different, it was seem, from his eyes. The heavenly place he thought, had set an angel. Her face wasn't perfectly seen, since her back was the only thing showing but it was good enough to suggest it is.**

**'Who is she,' he wandered, still sitting down by the tree he stayed for a couple of minute. He slowly got up from his relaxment and suddenly got memorize toward his angel. From afar, he notice she looked lonely and unsure of something. Throwing small pieces of bread to those feathery creatures as they swim around her area. **

**In his mind he wanted to walk up toward the bridge and speak to that lonely angel but a part of him was afraid to even come near to her, thinking she might walk away from him because of his attitude. He needs help, but who.**

**"Sorry for coming late sir but I bro..."**

**"Kisame!,"**

**"Yes sir,"**

**"Go talk to that benevolent girl over there," demand Itachi toward his caretaker, staring at him seriously.**

**"B-But your dri..."**

**"Forget the drink, I could survive another day, now go over there," giving orders to Kisame like a slave, but Kisame stayed loyal to his young master, without disagreement nor questioning. He did as he was told but before he could leave to the young lady at the bridge, he faced back to Itachi, "What should I say to her?" he asked, puzzled at the moment.**

**Itachi froze for a second, he to was confuse. Never in his young 19 year life has he ever thought about talking to a woman especially to a person that look like an angel. He shut his eyes for an concentration, than opened them unsure, "I have no idea," he said clueless.**

**Kisame on the other hand knew, that's why he was here for. To help his young master for his time of need, "May I suggest something sir,"**

**"Go head,"**

**"Ask for her name than ask if she would like to enjoy with you for a walk," he said in a gentleman matter.**

**"Good idea," Itachi responded back to Kisame's bright idea, standing still like a statue, waiting for something to happen, "Sooo?"**

**"Are you going?" Kisame asked, expecting for his master to go but apparently he though wrong.**

**"What? This was your idea, I'm not going to ask her. You ask her for me, now I suggest you go now," he said coldly staring into his Kisame's eyes.**

**Kisame than frowned, only to received a evilly stare from his master than quickly obey his order.**

**Hinata was enjoying her time feeding the family ducks that were having fun the cold water lake. She than got startle from a tap on a should and a voice that said in a gentleman matter, "Excuse me m'lady, forgive me for interrupting you in any way matter but may I ask what's your name.," he asked smiling at her.**

**Than she blinked once before blinking twice, "Umm... why may I ask,"**

**"You see my young master received a mysterious interest in you, to be honest I was surprise that he asked such a question. So may I please know your name," he asked once again.**

**Hinata felt unsure of anything at that moment, all she wanted to do was to enjoy her time outside but it was interrupted by someone who doesn't have the guts to come up to her and ask himself, instead his servant.**

**"Where is your master?" she asked curiously.**

**"Right over there," Kisame pointed the direction to where Itachi was located.**

**From far away Itachi flinched before turning away shyly, he found that Kisame gave away his location, 'Why is she looking over here, damn Kisame' than he thought an idea for himself. He slowly slide behind a tree, hidden himself from any sight of the staring.**

**"He seem unwelcoming," Hinata said in a questionable way.**

**"Giving him time, he just..." before he could finish, his cell phone was ringing within his pocket, "Excuse me," he before answering his little cell, than turning away.**

**"Yes sir," he mumbled the conversation.**

**"What's talking so long?"**

**"But sir, she was curious and I let her kno..."**

**"No! Don't speak yet,"**

**"Yes,"**

**"Now did you get her name?"**

**"No sir,"**

**"And why not?"**

**"She wanted to know who you were first before she could give me hers,"**

**"Okay now she knows, now ask her for her name. NOW!," than the phone was hang-up.**

**Kisame putted away from his phone and faced back to Hinata, "Sorry about that,"**

**"Its okay," she said uncaring about what's happening in their conversation.**

**"May I ask again, what is your name?"**

**"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuge," she said.**

**"Such a kind name, please excuse me again," Hinata nobbed lazy like, leaving Kisame to his talk with some again.**

**Itachi phone ringed, "Did you get it?"**

**"Hinata Hyuuge. That is her name sir,"**

**"Hinata, sound interesting. Now ask her for dinner,"**

**"What? You haven't seen the girl and you..."**

**"Don't you dare talk like that to me. I don't care, I want her over tonight and she better come. Not exception,"**

**"...,"**

**"Kisame!"**

**"As you wish sir,"**

**"Good. At eight o'clock, get transportation for her if necessary, got it,"**

**"Yes sir,"**

**"Now hurry up, you have five minute," Itachi than hand-up quick, without giving Kisame the chance to answer back.**

**It didn't bother Kisame the hang-up, he got use of it by now, it was the thought of failing his master worries him the most. He never fail his master before, if he does, in a way he fail himself. It was duty to please his young master and help him in any way. **

**Even if having to ask a lady to a dinner for him, which seem very odd, but it was his duty and he can't go against words, no matter what.**

**First he took a nice fresh breath and face back to the patient white eyes lady, with a kind smile in his face, "May I ask you one more question," he said as his smile turned into a grin.**

**Five minute passed, appearing right by the tree, Itachi notice the time was up and his loyal man had arrived from his mission, "Lets go," Itachi said without asking Kisame if he got her to come over. He knew Kisame would never fail him, not from the start.**

**As Hinata came home that afternoon, from her walk threw the park, she didn't expected to be ask on that moment. All she asked to be alone for awhile but that wasn't available for her in this cruel world.**

**"Oh lord," she said landing herself down on her comfy bed, "Apparently I have to go, since I did say yes, but what if I'll regret it. What if it doesn't turn out the way it suppose to be, or what if... I love him. No No No, I can't love again... or can I... of course not. How would he love me, I don't know what love mean, I guess I forgot," she slowly ball herself like oval shape, feeling useless, as she did more than a month ago.**

**Itachi on the other hang was cocky of himself. He was sure everything will go out perfect, with no sympathy for himself, fortunately that's all he been getting for years now. Along with mindless lectures and boring documents. This was true, his life is officially dull.**

**"Kisame?" said Itachi, while seating on his huge chair that use to belong to robust father but now that chair belong to him.**

**"Yes sir?" he responded**

**"How long has it been since we had a guest?" he asked**

**Kisame stand with his feet with his hand touching on the tip of his chin, giving himself a good thought, "Ummm, I believe, not in a long time. The only guests that use to come in here, when I first started, was young master Sasuke's friends. They only came his room and leave, other than them, there was no one else," he explained his thought to Itachi.**

**"So this will be my first guest than. Make this very unique and surprising, got that," lifting his drink and enjoying it's juice flavor, as he was done another voice entered his present.**

**"Oh Mr. Uchiha, sir!" the man said, coming in happily in Itachi library room.**

**"What is it Deidara?" said Itachi feeling a bit annoyed by Deidara voice, always acting excited about everything all the time. (Sasori)**

**"I heard about our guest coming tonight and I wish to decorate the room for tonight,"**

**"Diedara we went over this, it's Sasori job for that, you only serve the food and clean,"**

**"But Mr. Uchiha I want to this time…."**

**"I said no,"  
"Please! Give a chance, I promise I won…"**

**"I did and you fail it,"**

**"I know…."**

**"No," before Deidara could say anymore another voice came between their talk, "I told he wouldn't let you,"**

**"Shut up Sasori,"**

**"You would want me don't you," he said please of himself, knowing Deidara wouldn't say another word from his loud mouth. **

**"Anyways," he turned to Itachi, "I swear to you Mr. Uchiha that this would be unique and extraordinary dinner you'll ever have," smiling kindly as Deidara stared at him vilely.**

**"Excellent Sasori, I expect this to be a unforgettable moment for tonight, right?" said Itachi as he got up from his chair.**

**"Of course Mr. Uchiha, for you, the best," he grinned at him, pleasing his master.**

**Diedara than frowned as heard Itachi please from Sasori offer, "Good, now both of you leave," he said it to both Sasori and Diedara, giving Itachi tbere bows and left out of the room.**

**Once out side of the room, Diedara was furious at Sasori, "What the hell!"**

**"Yeah speak louder for the master to her," he said fooling with him.**

**Diedara than lower his voice, "What the hell," repeating himself.**

**"I heard that part," Sasori said, started to walk away from the angry blond man yet looks like a woman also.**

**"Why do you always do that to me huh?" he said, walking right behind the light red-ish man, that look like lazy man yet dull in a way.**

**"Because this is special for Mr. Uchiha and I am not going to let you ruin it,"**

**"But I wanted to do it for him,"**

**"And you will, someday but not for this dinner party,"**

**"What? Why? I most likely to comprehend for this since this guest is a girl which you don't have the finger to deal with,"**

**"Yes I know that but I am a professional, which mean, I could do better than you,"**

**"Damn you,"**

**"Anyways I have work to do and you have food to prepare, so bye," Sasori waved, as he went to his room, preparing for Itachi's first guest. **

**Diedara on the other hand, left to the kitchen and prepared the most delicious grub he ever made for this special night. Showing Sasoir he could better than him, even though Itachi seem please from Sasori decoration than Diedara food but this time, it will be the guest who decide which is better.**

**Which will start in a couple of hours.

* * *

**

So yeah I'll leave it here, Review! No flames:(, other than that, leae something:)

Bye!


	6. Your past

**A/N: I had finally made mind! I'm going to let stories to be Itachi/Hinata parining! But there is catach, the ending won't turn out the way it suppose to. Just enjoy it and find out.**

Storyline: This is about Itachi past. It will tell you little about himself and there will be a Itachi/Hinata at the end.

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**

* * *

****Four years back. **

As the age of 15, Itachi felt more alone and annoyed by his 12 year old brother, Sasuke. 

**"Ummm... I-Itachi," said Sasuke, walking up toward his brother as he writes whatever he wants.**

**"What is it Sasuke," Itachi hated when his brother comes up to him and suddenly wanted to chat him. Its obviously he was to busy to even speak with him.**

**"W-Well I-I.." it hurts Sasuke to have a good conversation with his big brother, even though it has to be a bad one but he has no one to turn to. His friends are all in his same grade, which mean they have no experience to what Sasuke wanted to know. He would of asked his parents, especially his mother but sadly they all pass away. So Itachi is the only person he could go to but its like talking to a mean person, even with the advice he gives.**

**"Stop stuttering, its stupid," said Itachi as he glared at the red blush Sasuke, "People who stutter are weak, I don't know why do they even exist in this world, when they are clearly good for nothing people who should obviously don't belong in this world,"**

**Sasuke gulped first than shut his eyes for a second, he hold back his tears because of harsh words that Itachi just said were very bad to Sasuke's ears. They hurt him deeply because he had his own reason, "SO! What if their weak, probably their here to help us, or probably some of them are good people who are kind. Unlike you," Sasuke let his anger toward his brother.**

**"Some ha, you wish. Why do you even care anyways, its not like you lik..." when Itachi finally noticed his little brother red blush, he got his answer, "You do,"**

**"So..." Sasuke knew it was a bad idea. Coming here to ask for help on why his heart was acting weird around girls especially to the one he hardly knew. Probably she is different or she is the only one who see him as someone else.**

**"Listen, you came from a very dominate family and loving a weak person will totally ruin your reputation or your future generation. So if I..."**

**"I'm not you and I'll never will be too. Forget it, you never helped me," with those dark words Sasuke walked away, but before he shut the door, he whispered, "I hate you," than left out.**

**Itachi was not a dummy, he sense that his brother had said something right behind him but didn't really care of his little brother comments. With those words, they were pointless to him, everything was. Just like the weak people in this earth.**

**----------------------------------**

**Five years back to the past, Itachi as a ten year old. Getting use to his lonely life, made young Itachi separate from the others. His mother still alive but his father sure wasn't. Since his death, his mother became terribly ill, in some way, he thought it was his fault.**

**"Mom?" said the young boy, standing by his mother's bed, looking emotionless as usual.**

**"Yes I-Itachi," said she, looking pale and dead. It scared young Itachi whenever he had to stare at his heartbroken mother, suffering in an awful state.**

**"I don't want to learn more," he said as a innocent child, tried of doing his chores.**

**"W-What do you mean Itachi?" she didn't quite understand her son concept of learning, in fact she thought he did like to learn. She guess, for staying sick for along time made her forget the time.**

**"Its too much... I can't keep up on my studies and everything becomes to complicated and I don't get it... why me mom. Why me? Why not Sasuke? Why did dad choose m-me?" Itachi body became shivering and weak, his mind felt to hard and full of questions. His eyes than felt wet while staring down, feeling ashamed like a stupid child, for whining what he wanted but couldn't get it.**

**"Don't feel bad my son. Sasuke is too young and your father wanted to give you everything what he had and to make you happy..."**

**"But I'm not happy mom," the wetness in his eyes felt as they are ready to fall.**

**"Soon you will, just keep trying, because that's how life is. If you tried as hard as you want, the things that you want, you'll have. I promise you that," she smiled but he did not.**

**"B-But I did try mom, and I got nothing. I can't even get a friend mom, everyone is bigger than me. I don't even belong in their grade. They said I'm to young and too damn smart for my own good... Are they right?" he asked her with confusion in his eyes but the tears did not fall.**

**"Don't let those words get too you. Do you know why their saying that,"**

**"No?"**

**"Because their jealous. Jealous of your special telant and gift. You have so much that they couldn't have and they are jealous of it. So don't feel too bad,"**

**"I don't like it over there,"**

**"Don't say that. You'll never know until you try," softly she said, staring down at her first offspring with her motherly care. **

**Just before little Itachi could say anything else more, the door knock.**

**"Oh, my treatment is here, I'm sorry we didn't have enough time,"**

**"Its okay... I'll just leave," he said sadly, looking down while walking pass the nurses. Before he could close the door, he whispered, "I hate my life," than left with more loneliness behind him.**

**Let take another couple years back, before Itachi became an grumpy and lonely person. He wasn't always like an evil child. **

**No.**

**He was just Itachi, the lucky child in the world. He had everything that every four year child wanted. A mommy, daddy, unlimited gifts, friends and his baby brother that he'll soon teach once he grows up.**

**Yes. This was Itachi, happy as the angle he was.**

**"Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" shouted the joyful child, running toward his parents.**

**"Don't scream so loud sweetie, Sasuke is abou..."**

**"Whaaaaaaaaaaa!" woke up the one year old.**

**"Oh, too late," she said concerned about Sasuke, who was sleeping on his baby crib but woke from Itachi loud tone.**

**"Oop, sorry mommy," apologized the cute innocent Itachi. Wearing his cute shorts and adorable little red bow tie around his neck.**

**"Its okay," she said, picking up the crying one year old.**

**"What is it my son?" asked his father, sitting down as he read his daily news papers.**

**"Oh yeah... Mommy, daddy, I finally know what I want for my birthday!" he said excited. With his arms up and putting his hugest smile on his face. **

**"Oh really son," his father said, not taking his eyes off from the newspaper, "Yes really daddy!" he said blushing like he usually does when he gets nervous.**

**"What is it that you want Itachi?" his mother asked as she put Sasuke down to let him play with his toys.**

**"I! Want! A!... PUPPY!" **

**"A puppy you say," **

**"Oh please mommy," he begged showing his puppy eyes on his mother, "I'm always good,"**

**"What do you think dear? A animal in the house," she smiled at her husband even though he was to concerted on the news more.**

**"Sure I guess, having a watch dog seem nice to have," he said uncaring whatever surround him.**

**"Can I? Can I?" Itachi continue to ask more.**

**"Yes Itachi, you can have your puppy," answered his mother as she smiled down at her hyper son.**

**"Oh thank you mommy and daddy," he ran around happily, even stopped and hugged Sasuke than kiss on his forehead, "This is great huh Sasuke," he said to the baby.**

**"Goo caca, yeeeeeeee," responded the baby Sasuke, laughing at Itachi, "Yeah that," replied Itachi, laughing with his baby brother.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Back to the present:

The light was turned within his room, taking his sweater off than opening his closet, to set it away for another day. When he was about to hang it up, the coat hanger missed than fell. He noticed the fall and bend down to pick it but as tired he was, he slowly went down and grabbed it.

Once he got hold of it, a sense made his face turned to the right. He didn't know why though but something made him stared back at the direction he had left his old belonging. They were not seen for years now, never seen daylight only the emptiness of the dark. They all were hidden behind a plane wall, a secret wall that only he knew about.

He slowly approached the right empty white wall and hit it normally. Once he smack it, the wall made a crack noise, singling him that it was open after so many years. He pulled the 18 inch long wood out of the way to see the inside.

He took a box out from the darkness and on his lab. Memories were hold in this forbidden box. He first, took his time to feel the top of his box, remembering why it was hidden in the first place.

Than took the top off the box, in it were pictures and other items that meant a lot to him.

He observe them all, he brought up a picture, it made his heart sadden, "My fifth birthday," he said softly. He remembered his parents buying him a puppy he had asked for.

_"Happy birthday Itachi!"_

_"You got me the puppy. Thank you mommy, daddy!"_

The picture showed him smiling with his family and holding his first animal, "Charlie," he said.

_"So what are you naming him sweetie,"_

_"Charlie! Yes, his name is Charlie,"_

He than picked up a collar, it was red and black stripes, it was his dog's leash. It had his name on the golden mental tag, saying he was already belonged to someone.

But those happy memories didn't last long. After his fifth birthday, things turned from good to bad. What he had, turned to thing he didn't want. First his father accident, than a letter he had left for him to read. The letter brought tragic to him but it didn't stop there.

After his father death, he also left his will to Itachi, informing him that the whole corporation belong to him, once he completed his school years. Over the years, his dog disappeared on him, ran away and was never seen again. It broke his heart and lost his caring animal. Soon his mother became ill and weak. Her body was consume and died from lack of interest to live and to move on because she loved her husband so much that living without him made her weak. He cried alone in his room, losing the pieces that was important to him.

As for his young brother, Sasuke, he got tired of Itachi and lived on his life. Ignoring Itachi and pretend that he didn't existed. Sasuke couldn't figure out the truth to Itachi new cruel attitude. He tried but Itachi gave him the cold shoulder and scream at him sometimes. Since than, Sasuke left once he got to high school, he been secretly hiding money on his own, even though he could of get money from his family saving bank but he refused. He wanted to live on his own and so he did. He pack and left Itachi in the huge, lonely house. With nothing more than the forsaken memories behind.

Itachi putted every piece back, inside the memories box than close it. It was the past, nothing more than the past.

He walked back to his bed and thought in his mind the fantasy of his future,_'I love you Itachi,'_

_'I love you too, Hinata,'_

**_Bark Bark Bark_**

_'Look it's Charlie. Come boy,'_

_'Good boy,' both laugh as the dog plays around them._

_'Hinata?" he hugs her close._

_'Yes Itachi,' she hold him back while blushing._

_'I know what I want for my birthday," he start to snuggle._

_'What is it?" she giggles._

_'A family,' he kiss her._

_'Yes, I will' she kissed him back._

With that he dreams away in his sleep, hoping his fantasy would come as a reality. Like it did before.

* * *

Review! but no flames. Any question you'll like to know, just ask. Also I could take anyone suggestion, if you want:)

Thank you.


	7. Your own

**A/N:Hey everyone I have decided to make this chapter short, that and the whole story. So yeah, thank you all who review.**

**Alert!!!! My birthday is coming soon-cheer!!!- March 1!!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

The night had fade away, bringing the next day to light. The sunrise became Itachi's morning call. He slowly wakes from his wonderful slumber, turning away from the brightness of the sun's light. After he turned, he noticed something was missing, as his arm reached to the other half of their bed. He opened his eyes, to make sure, his arm wasn't fooling him.

"Hinata?" he said, wondering why was the bed half empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mid-night blue hair woman walked to her own time to spare, for as she has some duties to fulfill, and accomplishing them on her own will, it shall treat her right. Making her independent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was sitting on the breakfast table, alone, without his fiancée by his side. He stared down at his uneaten plate, and wondered in his confuse mind, 'Where is she? How come she isn't here with me? I swear if she isn't here with me I'll...'

"Itachi sir?"

"Huh?" Itachi's thoughts were disturbed from his main man, the blue hair caretaker.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern of his confuse master. Kisame became aware of Itachi's mine distraction after his plate was serve. He figure it must be about the absences of his master's mistress.

"Yes," he nobbed once and picked up his spoon to begin eating his nutritious meal, but before he could take a bite, Kisame said, "Lady Hinata said not to worry, she'll come back at the afternoon," he hopes, at least for this information, his master will settle for awhile, until her arrival.

"Thank you for that information, now if you'll kindly leave, I would like to enjoy my meal in peace," Itachi did not stared at Kisame as he told him about Hinata. He was glad she mention something before she left, but not straight to Itachi. That's what made him really upset to be alone for breakfast.

The blue hair man left quietly away from his master, he sense Itachi didn't appeared in a good mood in the morning, which means, Hinata didn't make the right move to leave without informing Itachi first. It's seem Itachi would be doing time alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far Hinata had served 15 different table over two hours. Being a waitress and server in a little coffee restaurant, called "La Coffee" made good progress for paying off her wedding dress. She has grown very proud of herself since she started. Working a part time job, to pay off her wedding dress was a good way of starting life. Even though she came from a rich family and soon will be wife to an even richer man, she still want to be independent. She wish to prove that she can make things on her own, with out any help from her family or friends, she needed her own life.

Things were going right for her, at the moment, but along the line in life, she wasn't prepared for the surprise that faith had given her for her next service.

"Welcome to the La Coffee. What would you..."

"I'll have your original, Hinata," said the person, looking up from his seat to Hinata's jobs uniform.

"S-Sasuke...," she was taken back from his arrival, she couldn't speak after saying his name.

"Well are you going to just stand their or are you going to fulfill my order," he smirked toward her surprising expression, it gave him enough entertainment to even chuckle at the priceless cute face.

She shook her head but, shivered a little outside her body, looking down from her mocking eyes, "W-What would y-you like?" she stuttered, and even felt a little hurt inside as she asked the question.

"Ummmmmm... I don't know. What would you recommend huh? After all, you are engage to my big brother. Smart move," Sasuke teased his fairly ex. by hurting her inside and triumph with him inside.

"Are you here to make fun of me?" she looked at him straight at his glooming eyes.

"What if I am?" he said.

"Than there is need for you to be here," she told him, courageously staring back at him. Hoping with the words she had spoken would make him leave, but unfortunately, he didn't.

"You have grown Hinata... perhaps maybe I should go to the wedding, maybe get a kick out of it. Well as for now, I'll have the regular," Hinata sigh and than said, "r-right,".

Once she left, Sasuke watched her every move, wondering if she did change her feeling toward him. Or maybe those feeling haven't change at all, 'Well there is one way to find out,' he got up and headed right in the restroom.

--------------------------------------------

Later that late afternoon, Hinata returned to her new home, the Uchiha's household. Exhausted with the work hour that she had done, and plus, the surprise kiss she suddenly got from her ex-love. Delivering her order was one thing, but getting a secret kiss on cheek for a tip, was too far. Hinata couldn't work right after he left and, after her break, she calmed herself down and fooled herself that the kiss never happen.

"Lady Hinata!" Diedara ran to the weak, exhausted girl, than hugging her.

"Oh hey Diedara," Hinata smiled weakly, as Diedara let free of his grip, "W-Where is Itachi?" she asked, fading her smile away.

"Sir Itachi, right, he left to do his duty. You know, paper work," he beamed toward her, looking extra excited today.

"I see, well thank you Diedara," Hinata began walking to her room, carrying her big purse.

"Do you need me to help you carry your thing, Lady Hinata?" not only cheery, also more helpful. Why? Probably had anything to do with his new clothes he was wearing. Hinata couldn't believe it, until she fina;;y witness it.

"Diedara?"

"Yes,"

"Are you wearing a maiden outfit?" she wondered.

"Why yes! Do you like it?" he began to troll his skirt with his hands, looking down and standing properly, like a maiden should stand.

"I always thought a maiden outfit would always fit you and now here you are. You look great," Hinata smiled brightly at Diedara.

""Thank you Lady Hinata, I always wanted to try things my own way and now I finally did. Would sir Itachi like it," he paused before continuing to speak, "What about the others?"

"Calm Diedara, I'm sure everyone would accept whatever you choose to wear and do. I did,"

"Oh thank you lady Hinata," he ran up to her and hugged, "I hope they do like it, especially sir Itachi yeah,"

"We will see," she said softly, yawning a second later.  
--------------------------------------

At dinner, Diedara prepared himself for a big appearance at the dinner table. Once he made his entrance nervously, he made Itachi's one eye brow rise and stared at Diedara weirdly.

"Please explain to me of you wearing a maiden uniform, instead of the proper clothes you should be wearing?" he said, trying his best not to get mad at Diedara's pathetic look and for disobeying Itachi's rules of the house.

"Forgive me Itachi sir, b-but I-I want to wear something that I-I think is right," for some crazy reason, Diedara just said the wrong words.

"And by what you think is right is approved by me?"

"Uhh?"

"Diedara, do not attem...," but before Itachi could speak more, Hinata interrupted him.

"He is fine, Itachi, there is nothing wrong being different," Hinata said kindly with her sweet tone.

"Do you approve of this?" asked Itachi to his lovely fiancée. Suspicious about the way she looked at the moment, since her absent morning, he figured that she was hiding something from him.

"Yes," she nobs like a little girl, being successful on her first day of school.

There was silence for a couple of second before Itachi could speak again, "Keep your 'style' but don't change anything else, it's bad enough I found out about ... this," he calmed from shock than stared at his untouched plate, "now I should be worry," he suddenly mumbled, as he begin eating his food, but in a cautious way.

Diedara and Hinata smiled at each other, while Sasori and Kisame had a skeptical face.  
-----------------------------------------------

After dinner, both lovers prepared themselves for a good night, one at least, "Hinata?"

"Huh?" Hinata was close to their and falling asleep quickly, until the voice of her man, stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were leaving this morning?" he said seriously, positioning his arms crossed.

"Oh ummmm," she slowly got on the bed, than under the warm blanket, "I guess I forgot, that is why Kisame inform you. Didn't he?" she said almost quietly, getting very sleepy.

"Yes he did," he walked to her and got to the other side of the bed, than staring at her helpless eyes, about to drift away from his world, "I love you Hinata," he said, giving a rare special smile, that only her lavender eyes could witness.

Hinata smiled back as Itachi kissed her gently lips. Giving each other passionate kiss of promising love, that only they could offer. At least one of them could, while the other, had an inch of doubt in mind.

"Good night," one of them said, before resting their head on the warm soft pillow.

"Yeah... good night," said the other, turning off the light, turning the bright room, into an uncomfortable dark of silence.

* * *

**Yeah everyone. Making this story short and review please! Also my birthday is coming. March 1. Turing 18XD**


	8. Your lies

A/N:

**R&R**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadden from his illness and curse of a heavy burden, the days have been counted and Itachi isn't well physically and mentally. After all, this was his first relationship with any girl. He thought he had found love back than, but it didn't work out, obvious. But once he met Hinata, things changed for the odious of his heart. It was as if heaven actually send a kind-hearted angel to aid his cruel soul, and he was enteral grateful. Since the announcement of his wedding, which was almost a month ago, Itachi's suspiciousness of discovering his soon to-be- bride became accurate to his sight.

His wonder of finding the truth of her absent made it hard to believe of what he saw a week ago. Not only he caught her kissing with another person, the person she was kissing was no one else than his own brother, Sasuke. Itachi couldn't bare to stay any longer to witness any further, so he retrieved on that day and pretended nothing happen. Oh the agony from his shatter heart on that dreadful day. He couldn't stop thinking of them as he tried to eliminate the pieces of the image. He loved her so much that when she returned on that day from her daily schedule, he still kiss her on the same lips she cheated with. His internal-self was being beaten from the lie she has yet confessed to him personally. Itachi wanted Hinata to tell the truth without any force conflict, he wanted to experiences the way of any couple experience with their problems. He didn't want any fight nor any lead to a break-up.

Unfortunately though, Itachi's mistake was telling Kisame about the situation which lead to another problem that Itachi couldn't take himself.

"Sir, I advise you to confront her. It's the only way to yield the trouble and your heart, please understand the conditio-"

"I understand my condition but," he said with his hand on his head, trying to relax his mind as he continued, "I want her to do it on her own, without me pressuring her or-"

"Do not persuade yourself that this will turn out easy, because it won't," he warned yet beg lightly, not trying to seem weak or to rough on his Master. Kisame wanted Itachi to fully understand the meaning of a serious relationship, and cheating is one of the most serious issue of them all. It's the number one cause of break-up and heart-broken,.

"I know it will turn out fine," Itachi stared up to Kisame serious eyes and saw the look of a brave and confident willed man, who promise himself to care a lost soul. Itachi was that lost soul and needed a guide to lead him to a safe and perspective world. Itachi remembered so much from Kisame help and the insult that he had been taking from Itachi as a kid. He stood by his side no matter what, and it's surprising he still is and forever will until the day comes.

"Do not fool yourself sir, because the more you hide it, the more it will grow. It's call guilt, you are hurting yourself with the help of lies," Kisame stared down at Itachi's shadowy eyes with a solemn stare. Itachi was sitting on his rubber chair as Kisame advise him with the words that seemed so strong to be true. Itachi slightly faced away from Kisame's eyes.

Itachi sigh before pausing, "Leave, I need time to think," he instructed, staring away from his friend as he leave with no word left to say. Once he left, Itachi suddenly became lonely with shiny sun's light glaring in his library room, where he had his unpleasant conversation. The only thing that was heard within the room was the old antiques clock that was still working. It needed about 15 minutes before it ring loudly. As it went by, Itachi thought of the conversation and thought for a while. No interruption accrued during his thinking. In fact, he took more than 15 minutes to think, he took more than five hour before standing back up.

When he finally took steps out of the room, he walked straight to his bedroom while skipping lunch and dinner to go to bed. He relaxed his red line eyes to rest, but he ended up sleeping until he heard a noise from the door.

"Itachi?" said the beautiful soft voice of his wonderful wife, but instead of responding to her call, Itachi keep his eyes a slight close. His eyes were to tired to open fully, he only heard the noise she was making as she prepared herself for bed. Hinata dressed to her night gown and set herself next to her future husband, who she wish to remand loyal to and only him, but apart of her now doubt their future. The thought of hurting him, only created another broken heart, 'I love you,' she said in her mind as she wormed close to him, to only feel his warm body. Hinata relaxed her arms around him and smiled as her face approached close for a kiss, but as she continue to get closer, Itachi instantly turned around. Hinata eyes widen of his sudden movement, she was deny and felt crush. She didn't know what to expect, except to sleep with Itachi's back facing her and feel the neglecting side that she deserve.

One that night, Itachi had a horrible dream. This nightmare made his body shiver and sweat, he try to escape his nightmare but it kept drawing him back, forcing him to experience the most horrifying moment of his life. Everywhere he turned, or twitched, was the flashback of his sad past. He saw his father die from the accident and his mother dying from her own depression, turning to a dry skinned person than to dust. He even saw Sasuke hunting him by showing off his perfect life with Hinata by his side. The words he said were true and painful. Itachi even saw his own death, he saw himself in a black coffin with purple velvet inside, like the vampire's fancy coffin, but only this time, it was Itachi who was inside. They lay him down and bury him, marked his gravestone and left. No one was there to even pray for him to cross over or to live happily. He was alone and dead. Itachi stood in front of his grave and looked down on his stone, he dropped on his knee and slowly touched his stone. The feeling of his stone made his heart crush and contain by force. Tears began falling as fast as he couldn't control them. He breathed once, than twice but deeper, and then third time but this time burst into tears. He cried as he slide down on the ground with no presence around to comfort. No one was there, no soul, he was finally and truly alone. He cried and cried and cried. He cried for a soul, he released his cry and expressed everything that he had to call for someone. Until finally, light.

He took a huge deep breathing for air before fully opening his dark eyes. His chest rose high than dropped back in relaxation.

"Itachi, sir, are alright?" said a familiar voice. Itachi's eye ball turned to face at the person who worried for him.

"K-K-Kisame," Itachi said, having an air mask on him as it gave him air support to breathe properly.

"Oh, sir, your are alright. What a relief," Kisame calmed as he sat back on his chair and lay his head down. Itachi glanced around his surrounding and wondered for awhile.

"W-Where is Hinata? What happen?" he asked as he breathed gently.

"Your body didn't respond, and your breathing wasn't functioning accurately, it seemed you had a nightmare, sir. Because you were crying and-"

"Where is Hinata?" Itachi asked again, ignoring the condition that Itachi had, that didn't matter to him anyway, it was useless to know more. He wanted to know the whereabout of his love because that's why he is living for. Kisame sigh before replying.

"She left early, I figured she left in a rush-"

"So she doesn't know," he said softly, interrupting Kisame.

"No sir," Kisame answered, wasting a complete couple of second in the room with utter silent before Kisame broke the silences, "I think I should bring you breakfast. You need your health, I'll be back," he said, getting up and leaving straight to the door without looking back to see if Itachi responded to anything.

Once the door closed, Itachi held his tears back, he felt a string straight through his neck, keeping control of his loud cry that was screaming inside of him mentally. Even his facial was changing, from sad to happy, the movement from his mouth was losing it uncontrollably. He badly wanted to cry and to cry like the hidden child he was. He wanted to hold his love, wanted to cry on her shoulder and express his secret to her. He wanted the truth to be free and to accept him, 'Hinata, please come soon, I want you, please,' than tears began their duty.

Minutes later, Kisame entered with Diedara holding the tray for him to carry to Itachi to feed on, but when they got there he was already gone. Kisame searched around the room for him but there was no sight of the missing Uchiha, he was completely gone. Kisame ordered the servant to search everywhere around the building for Itachi and bring him back alive. As everyone in the building search for him, Kisame left outside to search for him incase he left the building, he also called for him.

For almost the whole day, everyone still searched for the missing Uchiha, no one would rest until they have found their sick master. Hinata was also searching for Itachi since the call of his absent from Kisame in late morning. She became worry and frighten for his life. She didn't know why he would leave while being sick. Kisame didn't really give out specific detail of his condition or the main reason for leaving the build. All she received was that he left without any word or any lead of his whereabout. Well, it didn't matter anyway, all that did was her loves safety.

Hours went by and still no sign of Itachi, rain came along the street which made it hard to see, Hinata covered herself with her hood and continued her search. Soon the rain began pouring roughly with no warning, which caused Hinata to shiver in fright, she was extremely concern for Itachi's safety, she wanted him to be safe and to be by her on the warm fireplace, like before. But her imagination was interrupted by a single thunderstorm. She got startle than continued on her walk. It was really cold and freezing outside, her legs began stoning with every minute and her chest was getting cold, so she hugged herself as she proceed on the search.

When she walked pass a bar with shiver, the stench of it made her wanted to vomit so she speeded her pace to avoid the awful smell that society created to relax themselves disgracefully. But as she was a few distance away, two guys walked out of the bar with their arms wrapped each others shoulder like some best friend bounding. Hinata walked faster to stay far from the two drunk men, but her ears jerked once she heard the two men speak with an familiar voice of someone she was looking for.

"Y-Your know what, I-Itachi," said one of the man who was drunk with his eyes losing control to stay open.

"What?" responded Itachi, holding his new friend that he found in the bar that they just walked out. They were walking by side without noticing the rain that was falling on them, or the fact that it was night.

"I-I like you. Y-You are a coooollldd guy, and ..... and hhhhaaave a good hheart. I feel sssoooorrrry for the girl ttthhhat did that to you man. I feel your pain," he said, losing control of himself but kept walking.

"Thank, Tobi,"

"No, no, no...... I mean it man,"

"It's ok-"

"No, no, no, your not listening. What I-I'm trying to say is that," he paused, "If a girl did that to me....... I would like get piss-off or at ummm," paused, "something,"

"Come on T-Tobi,"

"No... no shh, shh," but before Tobi could continue any further instructing Itachi, Hinata interrupted their forsaken conversation.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Hinata ran back to hold him, which got him confuse and unstable, "You're alright," she looked up to him and ignored the person behind her. Itachi stared down at the girl and glanced back at Tobi, than they both shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Who is she?" Tobi asked with oozy eyes control.

Hinata turned to stare at the stranger and than back Itachi, finally realizing that he was actually drunk for the first time, "Your drunk," she was shock.

"Smart one," Tobi laughed as Itachi giggled underneath his hand. Hinata glanced at both men as they laughed at her.

"Itachi are you alright?" she asked, ignoring the laugh and concern for him only.

"I'm tired, I'm out b-before I-I'm late for work, a-again. See yeah Itachi," Tobi began walking to the narrow street to his home and waved. Itachi slightly waved with a cricket smile as his good friend left, leaving him with his cheating wife.

"Itachi, are you-" but before she could finish, Itachi shoved back himself away from Hinata hold and began walking from the opposite direction that Tobi took. Hinata's eyes widen in shock by his respond, "I-Itachi!" she called, but no answer. She now became worry. by the way he reacted toward his friend and to her were different. For one second he looked happy but when the stranger left, his smile turned to an awful frown. Hinata ran behind him to stop, but when she try to turn him he rough turned aggressively.

"What!" he shouted back at her, Hinata slightly startle from his anger and took a step back.

"I-I-Itachi," she said gently like a shrunken animal, "I'm a-asking i-if, i-if-"

"If I'm fine. I'm fine, ok. So leave me be," his eyes had many red lines, which made it hard to stare at.

"B-But-"

"But what?" he stared at her like a vicious animal, cover in filth and smelled awful.

"What's wrong with you? You need to come home," she was about to touch him again but he didn't let her near him, "Come, I would lead-"

"Lead me where? To your secret home with my brother," he confessed.

"Itachi," Hinata became shock, "H-How? N-No-"

"Why Hinata? Why? How could you done this to me,"

"But Itachi-"

"Why!?" Itachi roughly grabbed her shoulder and shook her a few time, "**Why!**?" he shouted, causing his heart to crush even rougher than before, the pressure from inside made his body wanted to explode.

"Y-Your hurting me, l-let go," Hinata roughly free herself from his grip and push him away, "What is wrong with you Itachi," she asked in fright, afraid to come near to the man that she loves. Itachi wasn't Itachi anymore, he became a dangerous animal with no self-control.

"W-What's wrong with me?" Itachi walked closer with a twitching laugh, "Y-You ask me what's wrong with me. Oh, now that's funny," he laughed, "And here I thought you were going to confess, but noooooo. Tell me Hinata, how good was it,"

"What? What are you talk-"

"**Fuckin answer me!**" he yelled while shaking and was breathing heavily.

"I-I still don't know-"

"Lier!" his face was turning red with every shout he increases in pressure of his blood.

"Itachi please, let's go," she beg, coming close to touch his arm but he pulled it back.

"Damn it! I said no! You go back and leave me ........ to rot," he said, turning around, facing away from her but Hinata quickly step in front, stopping him from getting further.

"I won't let you go," she commanded, staring at him but Itachi glared at her in disgust.

"Get out of my way," he became even rough and aggressive with each pull back he gets from her.

"I won't leave you, please come back," she jumped in front of him for a hug but Itachi pushed her off.

"I don't need you,"

"How could you say that," she felt rejected and hurt, she could feel his love for her fading with ever argument. Though it still was raining you could still the tears falling from her eyes.

"How can I not!"

"B-But Itachi, our l-lov-"

"Don't say it!" they both silence for a while before he continue, "You cheated on me, you kissed Sasuke while you were still with me," Itachi heart felt the pressure in his heart, he also wanted to cry, "All this time, you had a chances to confess, I gave you plenty of time to do so, but you didn't" Itachi had his face staring down when tears began falling down. Hinata saw the rain pouring down on him and mistaken them as real wet rain instead of his tears, "A-And now, a month before our wedding, you still cheating on me with him," Hinata saw the look that Itachi gave when he brought his eyes up with tears rolling down. Hinata was speechless, she couldn't what she was hearing, well how can't she. Part of it was true, she did kissed Sasuke but he forced her to and that only happen a couple of time. And the part of not telling the truth was even hurtful, she has yet tell him the truth of that day. Hinata wanted to tell the truth, she did, but couldn't face the guilt that she thought would ruin her special day with Itachi.

"I-Itachi I-I-I-"

"I'm so mad right now that.... that ahh," Itachi quickly bend down and turned away to vomit the food he had inside. It was basically beer and other unsanitary grub. Hinata rushed by his side but after he was done he slightly pushed her off, "Leave me alone," he demanded, but Hinata ignored his command, she didn't care if he hated her at this point. All she was worry about was his health.

"I'm not leaving you, please let me-" again she try to help but he rejected her offer.

"What's the point," Itachi was crying as he threw-up again, than wiped off the acid from his stomach. He turned back to sit on the wet ground and stared up calmly, "What's the point," he said again while Hinata was sobbed as she try to help him up.

"Please Itachi, I-I m-must take you home, b-befor-"

"Before I die," he chuckled, feeling numb while his body became pale as a ghost and weak as a old stick.

"Don't say that," she argued, still trying to get him up but he was too heavy for her to lift.

"Why can't I? I-It's the truth,"

"No you're not," she protest.

"You have no idea," he said, taking her by the arm and pulled her on him to land on his chest. Hinata heard his beating heart and became very unpleasant.

"W-What ar-"

"I'm dying," he finally confessed his dark secret. Hinata slowly stared at his eyes in shock.

"What?" she asked softly, afraid to hear the news.

"I have leukemia"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review but no flames!**


	9. Your truth

A/N: One chapter down, one more to go, than I'll be completed!

**R&R**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The race for his health became a difficult one from the caring people for Itachi. The alcohol beverage he took had effected his body more enough to weaken his body and to shorten his life. Kisame tried his best to prevent such a task to help his young master but now, time is the only thing he could follow until the day approach closer. He did his part on caring and nurturing Itachi from the day he was young. Even his servant were sadden that Itachi's life is now shorten and was receiving even more medical attention from the hospital. Things around the mansion would finally change, with no direct order or command from their master, it's going to be quite and depressing. The people in the building were hurt to find out that the place will never be the same as it should be.

While the mansion was being watch, Itachi lay still on his bed with a air mask, tube were spare on his body to help his breathing if the mask didn't work. His face looked like a dead person, like a ghost walking out in the streets. His skin was paler than before, hardly any blood was running through his vein, so they gave him more blood from a donor that was his type. With that new blood running underneath his skin, he still looked more dead inside than he is outside. The dreams he dreamt were keeping him from accepting life that the way he should. Unfortunately, for him, his life is shorten and there is nothing he or money could do to expand it. He must die the way he dreamt for so long, alone.

Kisame stepped outside his Master's room with his head sulked. As he step out, Hinata waited eagerly for him to allow her in but sadly he said, "I'm sorry Hinata, but he doesn't want to see you," he stood still in front of her blocking her way, obeying Itachi's word even if Kisame doesn't want to. Hinata felt a little bit of guilt building up within her and yet hurt from Itachi's desire. She knew Itachi had any right to be mad at her but, she is willing to set things right before it's too late.

Hinata nodded in respond and left to the cafeteria to get a warm drink. As she left with her head down and rejected, someone she knew walked in before Hinata got the chances to see that person. Once Hinata was out of sight, the person asked to see Itachi, fortunately to that person, Kisame allowed, knowing well Itachi wouldn't mind to see the person.

Once inside, the person stared at Itachi's dead figure like body and with that look, it made the person in a bit of tears. Scare to see a good friend die of a diseases that he couldn't fight against, it was too tragic to see and to accept in faith.

"D-Don't cry, Ino," Itachi barely opened his eyes, he already knew it was Ino who entered the door because he knew she'll come immediately, like she did before. Just like on the day of Hinata's birthday, where she try to speak to him privately in the dark room after Sasuke left. Ino took off her hat and scruff to reveal her true self.

"What were you thinking? You knew drinking is bad. Why?" Ino was close enough to touch his hands but couldn't, she was in fear of his coldness that his sick body contain. She didn't want to feel the way how her mother felt when 'it' happen to her.

"I did it for my own good,"

"What good came out of this?"

"It's not like I'm going to live forever, so why try to prevent yourself from taking it,"

"Your crazy," she marked, feeling pity for the man that resemble of a dear person in her life, she wanted to cry so bad and yet force herself not to. Not in front of Itachi, she didn't want him to believe that she was crying out of pity.

"I don't care. I am going to die alone anyways," he remarked, facing away from her, to ignore her sad face which was obvious to him she wanted to cry for him. Ino stared at him in a semi shock expression, not understanding his direction of death.

"W-What about Hinata? Have you told her?" she sort of knew something was wrong with the picture in front of her.

"She knows," he said softly, "but she doesn't know that you knew," Ino eye's ball rolled down in panic, thinking of what her friend had told her a week ago, not having any clue if Itachi knows what Ino knows herself from Hinata's new little secret.

"Has she mention anything about herself to you, yet?" she spoke in awkward tone, like a suspicious person which Itachi didn't catch in his ear, instead he simply said, "No,"

Ino said what she needed to say in his room and left in search of her friend. Before she left, she asked Kisame of her whereabout, he directed Hinata's location and Kisame became suspicious of Ino's sudden action. It's as almost she was in a hurry for something important.

Ino rushed toward the cafeteria despite the bumps from the people in the hospital, but she apologized and kept her eyes toward the cafeteria.

Eventually Ino caught up with her friend and found her sitting alone outside in the dark and cold wind. It was night and foggy, it almost looked like a misty day but the moisture wasn't that wet so it was predicable of the day's weather. Hinata's butt was cold but the warm coffee she drank made her mind to ignore the coldness on her rear. She gently blew her sweet drink and than smoothly allowed the coffee's steam float underneath her cold nose, embracing both her nose and sense. Before she could take that juicy, warm drink, Ino's step interrupted her wonders.

"Ino?" Hinata said softly while laying her coffee away from her mouth but still held it on her cold and freezing hands.

"Hey there, Hinata," Ino walked close to Hinata and looked a bit worry of what she is going to reveal to her friend. Fortunately, Hinata wasn't that of a person to catch of what a person is hiding, even though the faces shows it all, "How are you?" Ino asked.

Hinata slowly faced toward her cup and sigh in trouble, "I don't know what I'm suppose to do," she said in sadness. Ino felt more concern toward her friend's feeling. She could tell that Hinata was reaching to the point of another depression, just like the way she lost Sasuke. From Hinata's tone, Ino knows what to do and she must do it quick before her subconscious hunts her.

"There is something that I need to tell you," Ino stood still like a hesitating solider, not entirely sure of her commander's orders, but couldn't deny him. Hinata face back to her unsteady friend and became confuse of her sudden facial expression.

"Ok?" Hinata was puzzle of what Ino have to say to her.

Ino than sigh before speaking the truth, "I knew that Itachi had leukemia-"

"What?" Hinata's eyes were slight open but Ino continued.

"Please, let me finish," she said, causing Hinata to close her mouth and listen to what her friend had to say more, "I discover it the next day when you told me that he stopped returning your calls. I sneaked in his mansion. You see, I was about to knock but that would ruin my suspicion about him getting with you just to get under your pants, and also his last name was an 'Uchiha', so I suspected him not to be trusted. Once I sneaked inside, I searched for his room, and when I did, I found him. That's when I found out,"

_**Flashback**_

_Ino stood heavily on her feet, sighting the view that she discover from enter from the door she pass through. Her eyes wasn't deceiving, it was all true, she did find Itachi on his bed with an air mask looking pale as a old man._

_"A-Are you Hinata's friend?" he asked softly, not desiring to call Kisame to report that there was an intruder in the building. He insist in allowing her to approach closer as he waits patiently for Kisame to return with his medicine._

_"I-Itachi?" Ino was in shock but not wanting to express it, instead she covered her mouth with on hand as the other was underneath her elbow. She didn't expect this to happen, but there she was, a few distance apart from Hinata's love. Itachi recognized Ino by the photo that Hinata showed to him one day._

_Itachi didn't say anything, he only responded with a nodded, "H-How? What is this?" Ino asked, still in shock yet scare._

_"Please, don't tell Hinata about this. I don't want her to see me like this,"_

_"You mean she doesn't know,"_

_Itachi shook his head than continue, "She doesn't," he than sigh, "She doesn't know that I have leukemia," the word immediately shocked Ino's mind, causing her eyes to widen than to use both hands to cover her mouth. The familiar word repeated dramatically through her mind. Because, this wasn't the first time she heard this word up front from someone. Itachi saw the hurtful impact on Ino's eyes and became more sadden inside. He didn't want no one else to know his ungrateful diseases. He hated to see the sympathy from those who knew of his condition. He hated seeing the tears, cries, pity, sorrow and regrets. It was his burden, no one else. That's why he needed it to be remand a secret, his little, huge secret. That'll be reveal when the time come._

_"When are you going to tell her-"_

_"I will confront her but that doesn't mean I'll leave her. I like her," he said, trying to muster his courage as he reveal his good side for someone that he just met a month ago._

_"It won't be that easy, you know. What about Sasuk-"_

_"He doesn't know either,"_

_"Your brother. You mean-"_

_"It's best not to go into detail in my families' business. He has his own life to deal with,"_

_"You do realize that Sasuke was Hinata's ex, or he never told you like you did to him," Ino revealed the side story of Sasuke life that Itachi didn't know about. Itachi felt a bit stun but not that shock, "They were together for a long time but apparently you brother broke Hinata's heart years back. Since than, Hinata wasn't the same, until now," Ino directed her eyes toward Itachi's weak ones, "She looks more bright and happy, but afraid," she walked toward his window that was close and stared outside like a motionless doll._

_"Afraid?" Itachi stared at the emotionless expression that Ino just perform._

_"She got broken once," her eyes ball came rolling down back to him, "Wouldn't you get afraid to get it broken twice. If that wasn't hard enough, imagine three time. How will she react to such a news, to find the man you love in a terrible situation, especially the one that you can't find a cure for," Ino's words found a hold in Itachi's weak heart, which triggered his mind of sense and thought of how things will be when Hinata did find out about his secret._

_"Than what should I do?" he said softly, even though it was a cry for help, Ino kept her motionless expression. It was utterly silent for a moment until Ino broke it._

_"I will not tell Hinata or anyone else. That, I promise, but promise me this," Itachi stared up to Ino's sudden single tears. The tear wasn't for Itachi though, it was her own particular reason that she had kept for so long, "Promise me, be grateful that you found Hinata in your life and never regret it," she turned to face at his weaken eyes with her serious and determine blue eyes._

_"I promise,"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Since than, he kept his secret," Ino stared down as her arms were placed inside her warm pocket. For a moment, Hinata jumped in for a surprise hug toward her thankful friend. Deep on her sweater, Ino hear sniffing and felt wetness on her clothes. Ino hugged back her crying friend and than stared up at the beautiful shining stars. Pulling herself not to cry while thinking of her dead mother, her shoulder became lifted and light, her weight of secret is almost at an end.

Moments later, after listening to Ino's truth, Hinata was allow to enter in Itachi's room to talk. As she walked in, the place was dark and full with small light of technology that supported him. She turn on the switch and saw him sleeping on his bed. Hinata wished to lay herself next to him, to hold her muscular arms and to feel his warm, loving body. It was all she wanted to do, but couldn't, she needed to speak with him about something more important than just forgiveness.

Once she approached right next to him, she sat on the chair that Kisame sat on, and stared down at his sleeping form. She didn't want to disturb his sleep but she need the word to escape from her mouth before she regret it from keeping it from him. After a couple of calls, Itachi's dark eyes slowly open with weak stare. The effect from the alcohol seriously damage his system, which caused dire of brain cells losses.

"W-What ar-"

"Shh-shh," Hinata silent him with her index finger touching his dry lips, "Please, listen what I have to say," she said, sliding her finger off from his wonder lips and adjusted her sitting position than crumbed her fingers together, feeling nervous as he waited for her speech. Another second pass and than she sigh before speaking, "I-I-I'm pregnant," her lips drifted from a smiling one to a sad one than back up than down. She was so unsure how he would react to such impossible news.

Itachi lay there in shock and skeptical of Hinata's words, "No, impossible. That's imposs-"

"It's true Itachi, I am," she reached to his hand to hold, "It's yours,"

"No. I am sick," he protest, not believing her words, "You lier,"

"I am not lying. It's true," she tried to convince him but he refuse to listen. Hinata's heart was beginning to break with each doubtful words he say, "I-I-I'm no lier," she said softly once he turned his head away from her. He faced to another wall to ignore her sobbing eyes. Hinata refused to give up, instead she thought another way to convince him. With a huge deep breath to calm herself, she continued to lower herself down to reach down on the plan floor. The hard feeling of the soft yet hard floor gave her knees a bit of pain but she ignored it to concentrate her true attention of her reason. Feeling regret, sorrow, guilt and the edge of getting her heart broken again, she became like a praying person, begging for forgiveness of her sin.

"I-Itachi, I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to hate, despise, or even ignore me, but for the one thing," her sobbing was causing her words difficult to understand but Itachi's ears heard them, "..... the one thing that I would never lie i-is m-my love for you. I had always and forever love you," she faced down on the sheet as her tears fall down like a rainy day, but that didn't stop her, "I'm sorry, I am so, very sorry," she bend her head down on his sheet crying like a trouble little girl that just had detention.

Itachi heard every word of what she had to say and he slowly faced back to her crying and hurtful figure. Without a thought, his anger fade as the cold fresh air arrived deep in his skin, refreshing his empty shell. It was no surprise, Hinata's words were too touching that he almost cry, but convinced himself not to. He stared down at his lovely fiancee and gently placed his palm on her head to rub it, which slowed Hinata's tears and hesitate to rise up.

The facial of Itachi's face changed from the person she found by the bar to the man she had fallen in love with, and hoped he'll stay that way permanently. Itachi smiled, the smile that met so many things, but for Hinata, it met forgiveness.

It look like, God have forgiven his precious angel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review but no flames!**


	10. Your last Chances

A/N: I'm done! Hooray! I hope you enjoy this because there is going to be a twist! Enjoy XD!

**R&R**

* * *

**Chances**

The blessed day had arrive, and the two lovely couple were about to be reunited as husband and wife. This wouldn't get any better for Itachi, for the one day he desire to come had finally arrive with no disturbance or interruption. After being in the hospital for only a week and brought home to be care for three weeks, Itachi's health had gotten a slight better but the disease wouldn't disappear in his system. He'll forever carry the killing, murderous 'thing' inside of him until it's done with him, but not today. Definitely not today.

A knock was heard just out of Itachi's dressing room, it was Kisame who walked in with a gentle smile toward the healthiness looking master he remember when he first met him. Itachi saw Kisame reflection while staring at his mirror and turned around with the luxurious, expensive, perfectly hand-made tux he had ever seen. It also fit perfectly as while, not too big, not too tight, it was just made for Itachi only.

"How do I look?" he asked nervously, frighten it might look a bit weird because Itachi never word a suit that was made for a party or night clubs, actually Itachi never really wore anything that involved with special occasion. Only for wok or business, this night is indeed special.

Kisame couldn't say a word toward him, so he walked close and adjusted a few thing on the suit, just to single Itachi that Kisame is still his caretaker and will do anything to make things perfect for his master, "There, now it's perfect," he sigh than smile.

"Thanks, Kisame," he replied as the moment between them became too emotional and unsteady in the room. Itachi was about to speak more but he silence himself to keep the moment a bit longer to save up their close time together. With this spare time, Kisame took this opportunity to speak up.

"Young Sasuke is here, he wants to speak with you before the ceremony," he said normally, waiting for Itachi's answer.

"So he show up than?"

"Yes, sir,"

"I'll talk with him, call him,"

"Yes, sir," Kisame slightly bow before taking off to find the younger brother.

Meanwhile, Hinata was almost finish with her beautiful, white wedding dress, just needed a few adjustment before it was completed. Her friends were with her but they all left to prepare themselves for the ceremony, so it was just herself, alone in the bride's room. She stood on top of a small tool that gave a perfect view of her reflection on the mirror she was facing. There were three mirror, left, right, and one in front of her. They were long enough to see her whole body and dress, from top to bottom. She smiled with a grin on her bright and fragile face, looking glamorous for her handsome groom, but just as she stared away for five second to fix something, than faced back, Hinata turned startle. She was shock to see a familiar face that stood right in front of the entrance door with weak smile on his face.

"S-Sasuke," she didn't bother to turn to see him, instead she kept staring him by his reflection that she was using. Her heart pounded roughly as if she was having a heart attack. Being stumble by a unwanted visit that she didn't expected, Hinata's mind was racing rapidly with endless suspense.

"Calm, down," he sigh, noticing her unsteady reaction toward his presence of a surprise visit. He figured she'll go crazy if he show up without any warning, and to his advance knowledge, he was accurate. So he try to calm her before she goes weirdly on him, "I'm not here for you,"

She frowned with a heavy glare that she try to master, even she wasn't made to be evil, she try. To his view, he thought it was cute of her for trying to be something that he knew she couldn't pull-off, that was one of the quality he still likes from her, "Than why are you here?"

"I came here to see, my brother," he said softly, trying to hide his feeling, the side he hates to express. Hinata became puzzle as he mention of her loves name, "He told me everything,"

Hinata's suddenly turned back to her gently facial, and turned around to see her ex-love, "So you know, now," she said, still standing the stool, not moving walking close to him because she felt unsure of him. Since Itachi's incident, she told him everything and quitted her part time job and let Itachi pay for everything. At least, thats all he wanted, just to see him happy.

"Yes, he told me everything and ....... told me about you too," he sigh, not taking off his eyes from the girl he had fall for since childhood. But in the end, it was the man who told him not to be with her, is about to marry her instead. How ironic is this?

"Me?" Hinata was confuse, but kept silence for him to continue.

Sasuke nodded than walked to her left, which made her uncomfortable for a second. She watched him pick up the bride's cap, the last piece that goes on the bride's outfit. Not only it goes well on her, it covers the brides face for the groom to see her first than anyone else in the ceremony. Sasuke observe it before he grabbed a chair and stood on it to reach the size of bride, than he stared at her with his sweet stare that she remember all time ago. Hinata couldn't stop staring at those marvelous eyes that cared her for so long. Images of her past with him just flashed through her eyes, along with the romantic and humorous words they spoke with each other during their dating.

_**Quick Flashback**_

_"H-H-Hinata?" he was nervous and blushing._

_"Y-Yes, S-Sasuke," she was extremely blushing and was playing with her finger._

_"W-W-Would y-you b-b-be my g-girlfriend," he shut his young eyes and turned around with redness on his face._

_"Yes," she smiles and quickly kiss him on his cheek, which gave warmness on her lips, it was really hot._

--

_"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" he shouts as search around to find her on their hide-go-seek game._

_"Here! I win," she smiled with triumph._

_--_

_"I love you," he holds her hand and than kissed her with passion._

_She didn't say anything because she kissed him back._

_--_

_"Promise me, you won't forget me,"_

_"I'll never, I'll always love you," she kiss him before porting on the airplane to her trip with her father._

_---_

_"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke I..." she caught him with another woman after arriving from her trip with her father._

_".... H-Hinata, I-I can expl-"_

_She leaves without a word or a quick glimpse back at him. Only a huge crumble, broken heart was heard. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Hinata gulped as the past ended, it was a quick and short one but it was very painful. Sasuke resist her pretty doll face, and approached close to her face when a single tear slide away from her lavender eye. He wiped it, than replace it with a kiss on the spot he cleaned. Hinata froze as she allowed the kiss than left a cold feeling on her face. This time, Sasuke left a cold feeling on her lips, he fixed by laying her cap on her head.

"There, now your perfect," he said weakly, holding back his tears as he slide down the light cover on her face. Hinata thought he was going to do something else to make her think of her past, but she was wrong. Sasuke got down and walked out of the room. It was hard and painful, both of them just felt a needle pierce through their heart, unsure of each others feeling. Hinata knew well not to bring back the past, but how can she when her past is here in her future. Deep down, Sasuke still love Hinata, but she only loves Itachi. Hinata finally accept that, and there is no one in this world that could change that. She love Itachi.

Staring at her reflection, she finally see it, she is going to be, Mrs. Uchiha, and she smiles about it.

Right out of the door, Kisame finally found Sasuke and told him that Itachi would want to see him.

In the groom's room, Itachi sat down like a lazy person or like a drunken king with his legs spread open, facing at the wall. Waiting patiently for Sasuke for more than a minute, Itachi grew tired and weak.

Suddenly, a knock and in came in his only close relative, for now.

Itachi quickly got and faced nervously at his brother as he stared carelessly back at Itachi.

"So?..." Sasuke was the first to speak, it felt like an unpleasant reunion for the two Uchiha, of course it would. How often is it to see your cancer brother marrying to the one girl you actually love and than make up, saying it's going to be alright and please be my best man at my wedding, at the last minute? This isn't your usual day.

"I'm glad you came," Itachi said.

"Yeah...." was all Sasuke could say, than waited a few second to loosen himself for the real question he wanted to ask, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? The sickness," he mention Itachi's condition which obviously wasn't on his face to answer such a hurtful statement, but Sasuke was the last person to know and he must tell him everything. Itachi told him over the letter that he send a few days ago, but never told him the whole truth until now.

"I never wanted anyone to feel sorry for me, including you," Itachi said, sitting back on his chair and relaxed before continuing the explanation of his secret life, "After mom and dad death, I thought I was going to lose you as well. Everyone that I loved kept dying or disappearing around me, so I ignored you all this time. To keep you safe," he looked down with a depressing look that Sasuke couldn't see.

"Yeah, thanks," he crossed his arms as he didn't notice Itachi's guilt, which Itach thought he deserve.

"After realizing what I had done to you, I finally felt alone, truly and utterly alone. Five years, after you left I thought I was going to die alone, until I met Hinata," Sasuke lower her arms and listen close to Itachi as his voice changed to sorrow, "When I first saw her, I thought she was a angel, that god sent to save me. She was absolutely beautiful and peaceful. I never thought she'll go out with a cold-heart person like me, but she surprise me. She didn't love me in pity, she loves me for me, and for that. I thank god for bring her to me," Itachi stared up and got up with wet and red line eyes he had that Sasuke never saw in his whole life as his brother, "I love her, Sasuke,"

Sasuke froze, speechless and finally understood what his brother was going through. His brother is in love and respect it, "I understand," he said, couldn't resist the whole emotional moment. Itachi finally took this opportunity to huge his lovable brother to show their love for each other. Sasuke was realizing his brother's soft side that he never saw before, and is respecting ever last bit of it, and for the wedding.

(The wedding!)

It was the most eloquent and peaceful wedding that the couple had ever experiences. There was the priest with his bible book on his hand, chorus with their smooth suit to sing in some part of the ceremony, musician playing their delightful sound to enlighten the sanctuary for this special day. Than out walked the bride with her handsome father on her side, leading her to the smiling groom. Once they stood in front of the father, blessing them on this forgiving day, they engulfed with smiles and joy as the audience watch. While they stare each other during the priest speech, each thoughts of each other and their wonderful lives together.

**Quick Flashback**

_"Why did you invite me here again? I already met your father," Itachi protest, whining to get his new girl annoy._

_"It's not my father that you're going to meet. This time it's my sister," Hinata smiled as she dragged him to the dinning room._

_"You have a sister? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, nervous to meet the other sibling._

_"I did," she frowned._

_"When?"_

_"When we got out of the car," than they both smile at each other._

_--_

_"Hinata...... don't you dare," Itachi was trap, having his back on the huge pool that he never thought he had and Hinata was in front of him, ready to push him in it._

_"You ask for it," she push him, causing a huge splash, and it was Itachi first time in a swimming pool._

_---_

_"Ok, now open your eyes," Itachi surprised Hinata for her 20th birthday and took her to a very enormous boat that he bought for this special occasion._

_"OOoohhhh myy..." she open her eyes and see the most beautiful view of the grand night. She saw both full moon and sparkle stars._

_---_

_On the night of her 21st birthday, Hinata had a choice to either have her own room or wait until they got marry to live together. Not liking the option, Hinata moved with him, in his bed, and to give him her innocence, to show how much she could offer to him, rather than the money he spend for her. At the end, it was worth it for both of them._

**End of Flashback**

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

The church bell rang, indicating the couple had finally became newlywed, walking out of the church with their close friends and relative and throwing white pieces of rices. The day was touching and feel with enjoyment. There were photo-taker, camera, people laughing for happiness, sun glaring down for the beautiful couple, and even the bouquet was very popular once Hinata throw it toward the crowed ladies. Afterward, Itachi gave another kiss to his lovely bride with more passionate and gentleness he could offer toward the marvelous lips he crave. The day was young, and everyone head to the after party, everyone, except one.

Sasuke stayed behind while everyone road to celebrate his brother and sister-in-law wedding, but he chose to stay for awhile at the chapel. Thinking as he stare at the gods for relaxation before he could face at the couple in person and bless them for their happy future together.

**Six years later**

Eventually, the obvious predicament of Hinata becoming a widow was accurate. She and Itachi were marry for only a year, barely, but was enough for him to see his adorable son. It was hard for Hinata. She sat next to her husband and watch him suffer from the cold flesh eating disease that was draining him slowly, but Itachi didn't dwell from the disease, he kept his smile and acted as if he was going to live another day, to spend his time with his family, but he didn't. Hinata was there at his funeral but she didn't want to come at his will, unfortunately she had to. It was no surprise to her that Itachi left all his money to her and his child, and left the company to Sasuke care. Itachi didn't want his son to be involve in a high business matter, he wanted him to live as a normal boy and grow as one too. Sasuke tried to comfort Hinata everyday after Itachi's death, she was thankful for his warming presence but she wanted Itachi only. So one day, with the money she had, she took a long trip with her child to be alone for awhile, Kisame left with them. Sasuke allowed Hinata to leave, and waited for her to return, and she did. About three years later, when the boy turned three.

Since Hinata return, she became happy again, though she lost her husband but she would rather burn into hell if she lose her son. Sasuke was thrill to see Hinata's return and his cute nephew. It took Sasuke a whole year to ask her hand-in-marriage, at first, he thought she was going to deny but she took it. Hinata knew Sasuke changed and bloomed to a more loyal and honest man, like Itachi was.

So, they got marry and had a child of their own, a girl.

On their son's birthday, six-years-old, Hinata didn't know if her son was old enough to understand but she wanted to give him the present that her dead husband wanted to give.

"Sweetie, come here. I want to show something," Hinata carried her son to his room and stare at the television's screen.

"Oh, are we going to see Batman mommy," the boy was always a fan of dark super heros, just like his father.

"No sweetie, your dad wanted me to give you this if he ever got the chance to see as a baby, before he die," Hinata spoke in a sad voice. Her son was well aware of her son knowing the truth of his real father's death.

"Dad l-left me something," he said, watching his mother putting the black rectangle tape in the system that said VCR, than press play. Hinata than rushed to sit with him and watch it, to enjoy the view of the one special person that were in their lives.

**_Video_**

**_"Um, hey there son. You don't know but, I'm your father," than there were giggling on the background, the screen was only on the view on his face, than zoomed out to show a very huge pregnant Hinata,standing happily on his side._**

**_"Ok, um it's obvious, you were once, in here," he said, smiling at Hinata belly while rubbing it gently. Hinata giggle, liking Itachi's touch on her round belly._**

**_"Cute isn't it? Well, than. I'm on the television screen to tell you that I'm your dad and love you very, very, very, very much. And I wish I was there with you right now, holding your little arms and head," Itachi's smile than turned to a sorrow man, feeling to emotional about expressing his feeling toward the camera. Than Hinata came to him for comfort._**

**_"I-I know I won't be there for your games, field trips, meeting, but at least I would be there when you'll be born. And I know, that would the most happiest day of my life. So, I'm sorry for all those and I hope you will grow up to be a healthy and honest young man," he hugs Hinata and kiss her on the forehead than stare back at the camera, "Well, I love you son or girl, depend if the percentage was correct of you coming out as a boy. It doesn't matter, I will always love you any other way," than they both waved in front of the camera for a couple of second than it went black._**

**End of the Video**

The boy was speechless, but Hinata was crying the whole time it began. They both stare at each other for a second until Hinata grabbed him for a hug. She was crying so much that she couldn't hear her son yelling at her.

".... MOM!" he barked.

Hinata stopped and wiped the tears, "Sorry," than got up to turn it off, "C-Come on, let go down stair and eat your cake with your sister," she said, without looking back to stare at him.

"Am I going to die?" the boy asked softly, looking rather unsteady than his exciting self. Hinata quickly turn and was surprise to hear it.

"No, no, no," she ran to him and hugged him, "No you won't baby. I promise you, I'll protect you," she swear.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," they made a pinky swear and the boy ran out of room, but Hinata stayed behind to play the video because she noticed some of the black recorder had few line left before it could be full done.

**Video**

**The video turned back to the same place but this time, Hinata wasn't there.**

**"I know your watching this Hinata, I figure you'll notice the extra film. So, before this truly end between us, I had Kisame to do one last thing for me before I die. You see Hinata, I had Kisame to switch the video tape. One being the one when you had been doing your duty as a faithful wife after my death, and two, being the one you didn't. And the way it looks, you got the unfaithful video tape. **

She gasped

**"I did truly love Hinata, but since I wasn't given another chance of life, you'll not be given another chance at love,"**

"What?"

**"I ordered Kisame to make sure you did have Sasuke, instead of anyone else. That's why Kisame followed you everywhere, and prevented any chance at love. No other guy but him. Consider this a surprise birthday present from me to you. A lost life for no more love, good-bye, Hinata,"**

**Blank**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_YYYYEEEAAAHHHHH............... so what do you think??? hehe, yeah, yeah, too weird, but hey. At least he got something out of it......... I think? Well, Itachi didn't had a shot of life, so why would Hinata have a shot of another man. Just like Ino said on the last chapter. And about the son, I couldn't think of a certain average name for him, I just wasn't thinking clearly, so I left him blank. So yea, beside, I really wanted to end this story already and move on to the next. XD I'll let you guys think what happens in the future for those two because I thought enough and am tired. Also, I won't be updating soon because I have finals week and job hunting. So, until than my viewers._**

**_Well Review everyone, but no flames!!!!!!!_**


End file.
